


A Drifting Force

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Capture and Rescue, Dark, Darth Vader Redemption, Force-Sensitive Krennic, Forced, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Relationships, Pain, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Romantic Angst, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Tell me Krennic," Galen whispered, his eyes darting to the Director's soft lips. "Do you really love me?""Without a doubt," Krennic replied, swift as always.This is an alternate universe fanfiction where Lyra Erso dies in the Zerpen prisons and Jyn Erso leaves Galen. Now, it's up to Orson to bring Galen back before he changes...but they find it's much more complicated than that. More allies and enemies are sucked into this whirlwind of deceit, hatred, betrayal, love, and intense desire. People die. Others live. Love is in the air, toxic and entrancing as always.





	1. Loss and Gain

Galen stumbled into his quarters, his heart tugging at him once again.  _Jyn? Where are you!_ He ran blindly around the room, tears beginning to line his cheeks. His daughter had disappeared without a trace. His left hand brushed against a parchment that was out of place. Galen picked up the note to read it, and immediately, he felt his stomach twisting.

 

_Dad,_

_Galen Erso. Energy scientist. Brilliant mind. Kind soul._

_Believe me, you were always my hero. You are the man I look up to._

_You never talk about Mom, but Lieutenant Commander Krennic does._

_He told me how much you loved her but he also told me how different you were,_

_you know, back then. He told me about how your character was even more_

_profound and rich but her death changed you. You're different now._

_I have to leave, because there are some things you just wouldn't understand._

_Don't worry, I'll love you, always. I'll remember you as the ever smiling scientist_ _._

 _Don't change that image for me, please. Just be happy. LC Krennic_ _wants it for you, and so do I._

_I love you. Don't ever doubt that, please._

_Jyn Erso_

 

Galen read the note three times before he set it down gently on the desk, his eyes stinging from the urge to cry. His hands formed fists and he bit his tongue, hard, at the sudden blood that began seeping from his fist where his fingernails had dug in. 

"No," Galen whimpered, his voice cracking. "Jyn, Jyn I need you. No! No, no, no, not you too...oh Lyra what do I do?"

Fresh tears began streaming down his face as he grabbed an unsuspecting pen that lay on the table and hurled it across the room with a shout of pain and fury. He crumbled to his knees.

A hiss filled the room as Orson Krennic stepped into the room, a worried expression on his face.

"I heard a scream, is everything all r-," Krennic stopped and saw his friend kneeling on the floor, tears streaming down his face. "Galen, are you okay?"

The energy scientist stood and brought one trembling hand to his desk and handed Krennic the note. He felt his jaw tighten in sadness. "Did I do something? Was I not a good enough father?" Galen sobbed as Krennic finished reading the note. The Lieutenant Commander shook his head and brought one gloved hand to his friend's cheek. Galen let his face slide into the comforting grip.

"Don't worry. You were one of the best fathers Jyn could ever hope for," Krennic assured him, his own eyes dark with grief. Krennic had always loved Jyn like an uncle loves a niece, and he was often there to help Galen raise the child when the scientist had extra work or was reserved for the time being. The loss of Jyn hit Krennic just as much as it was hitting Galen.

Galen broke away from Krennic's grip and stumbled his way over to a counter and poured two glasses of whiskey, and in a rush of blindness, his hand slipped and the bottle crashed to the ground, spilling everywhere. Galen reached down to start picking up the glass shards, but Krennic rushed forwards and laid a gloved hand on Galen's trembling one, and picked up the shards himself. 

"S-sorry," Galen mumbled and quickly drank the glass of whiskey. "I need to...I'm sorry."

The Lieutenant Commander shook his head and calmly comforted Galen. He began speaking in an incoherent language that was full of assuring and empathetic tones.

Krennic briefly remembered the time Jyn fell after running around his own quarters. Galen had been out, working on another module, and Krennic was the only other person in the room as Jyn began crying uncontrollably. He remembered the same nonsensical flow of words that eventually calmed the child, and he was doing the same thing now for his friend who was so broken down.

"You...shouldn't see me like this," Galen begged, feeling ashamed about his weakness. Not that Krennic minded. "You don't have to be here, Orson. I know you have better things to do than to comfort me." His voice was laced with bitterness and lost love. 

"You're wrong. I  _do_ have to be here," Krennic told him with a harsh tone. "I didn't risk my life at Zerpen because I didn't care. I cared then and I care now."

Galen nodded softly, but he still felt abashed for the tears that lined his cheeks and the whiskey and glass that lined the floor. Galen watched with shaking eyes as Krennic calmly cleaned up the mess. Galen could see his pain, though. The scientist could see straight through the tough act and he could almost feel the betrayal and grief burning at his insides. 

Even with this knowledge, Galen let Krennic wrap strong arms around his waist and lift him over to his bed. Maybe only a few hours ago, this act would have been one of affection, but now, Krennic could feel Galen slipping from his grasp and this was only a formal show of friendship. 

Krennic looked at his broken friend sadly and walked out the door, his face covered in shadows. Perhaps it was for the best, he didn't want to see the tears welling in his own eyes, as he was supposed to be the strong one. Galen watched as Krennic left the room and he finally let his head sink into the downy pillows.

Galen stayed silent, not daring to move as the pain of his losses slowly left him and he was beginning to become numb to these emotions. It scared him as a dark feeling was tugging at him.

 

_No! I have to be the man Jyn thinks I am._

A fake and broken man.

_Perhaps, but I need to stay good. For Jyn._

Let go of the pain, Galen. You have nothing to fear.

 

Galen stared at the miniscule cracks in the ceiling as his mind raged and raged. All of a sudden, he wished Krennic was still in the room. He wished he could look into those bright blue eyes that were so cruel yet so comforting. He wanted to drown in those infinite eyes that were watching, protecting. But even more than he wanted Krennic, he wanted Jyn.

The Zerpens took Lyra's body after she died in the cell, and Galen was left alone, an untrained father, with a mewling child. He held the baby close to his chest and the sound of his thunderous heart calmed her. Galen needed Jyn just as much as she needed him, but now Jyn left him with nothing but a note. Not even Lyra could patch the whole in his heart that was Jyn.

The scientist rose and rubbed at his temples. He didn't want Krennic to see him in this weak state, and he certainly didn't want any other officer to pay him a visit and then see him, shattered and filthy. So he summoned the last of his strength and walked over to the sink where he dipped a cloth in a steady stream of water. He brought the damp cloth across his face and looked straight into the glass that Krennic drank from earlier. He could see his reflection.

_My god, is that me?_

With that shock, he kept wiping away the tears with the cloth and with that motion, he was wiping away his pain. His old self. He was transforming into a numb, blindly loyal Imperial, his emotions so jumbled up they might as well not exist.

He looked back into the glass and saw how different he looked just by cleaning up. A hand snaked over to grab a comb, and with a swift motion, Galen brought the comb to his hair, making it sleek and tidy for the first time in what seemed like centuries. Now, hair glossy and face cleaned up, he looked like a true Imperial Officer. With a fake smile plastered on his face, he exited his room to visit the mess hall.

On his way there, Krennic was exiting the washrooms and backed away quickly. Galen didn't see him but he certainly saw Galen, and he felt his heart begin to rip at the smirk, the clear cut hair, and the eyes that weren't glazed over with pain and anguish. Galen was leaving him.

 

...

 

"Lieutenant Commander Orson Krennic," Tarkin drawled lazily. Krennic's eyes darted around the room madly, afraid of why he was summoned. He could see the Dark Apprentice standing like a black shadow in the corner of the room, his mechanical breathing striking immeasurable fear into Krennic.

"Yes, sir," Krennic replied, trying to keep his voice steady. Tarkin smiled. Vader stayed motionless.

"Your work with Galen Erso on Project Celestial Power is quite impressive," Tarkin complimented him. _Don't say that name, please, please, Galen Erso is leaving me. Galen Erso is dying._

Vader seemed to sense his panic and brought a huge, masked head down to stare directly at Krennic. The Lieutenant Commander flinched and tried to keep his posture. He could feel sweat beading at his temples.

"T-thank you, sir," Krennic mewed, sounding weaker than he had in a long while. The loss of Jyn and now possibly Galen tore his shields apart.

"You're being promoted to a director," Vader snarled from the shadows. Krennic nearly jumped out of his skin. Although Vader seemed congratulatory, any tone he used seemed like a snarl or threat.

"Thank you, sir!" Krennic said.

"Congratulations, Director."

Whether it was Grand Moff Tarkin or Darth Vader who spoke, Krennic couldn't tell. The pounding of his heart seemed to drown everything out. Tarkin dismissed him after handing him his new rank bar and he stumbled back to his quarters, shocked at his sudden promotion. He was both elated that his ambitions were fed but he was also stuck in a grieving stage for Galen and Jyn. He shook his head and smiled uncomfortably.

_Whether or not you want it, I'm going to get you back, Galen. I'm going to dig you out of a planet's core with my bare hands if I have to._


	2. Delirious Ranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I still don't know where I want this to go, so if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to leave a comment! I want to work on this story really bad - I feel it has potential, so if you have something that you want written, I'll check it out and try to incorporate it.

"Your rankbar," Galen noted casually, his eyes ever sharp and noticing. "Congratulations, Director."

Krennic had only just entered the scientist's quarters to tell him about his promotion, but of course, Galen already knew. Nothing missed his eagle eyes and certainly not this. 

"Thanks, Galen."

Krennic took a few steps over and sat on the edge of the uncomfortable bed, resting his back against the downy pillow. Galen followed suit and sat down next to him. The director sighed loudly.

"Jyn would have been proud of you," Galen said, not knowing what else to say. His brown eyes darted to bright blue ones, and a familiar wave of security and something else he couldn't quite put a name to. Galen shook his head in exasperation. He was lost.

"You know, I have done many terrible things in my life, Galen," Krennic confessed, his voice thick with uncertainty. He didn't know if he should tell his fears so soon, but it was hard not to. Krennic couldn't hold the grief inside himself for too long. Galen cocked his head as Krennic continued. "I've done things I've woken up screaming to because faces haunt my dreams. I've done things that I could never admit to you, my innocent friend. I don't want this for you."

Krennic ran a steady hand through Galen's hair and messed it up again. The scientist understood right away what was happening. He simply closed his eyes while Krennic began reshaping his now sleek hair into the disorderly mess that Galen wore on a daily basis. 

"Orson, I," Galen started. He paused, thinking about how to say the next part. "I don't know how I can go on with them gone."

The statement was clear. Krennic nodded.

"Galen, never,  _ever_ doubt that I will be at your side when you need it the most," Krennic assured him fiercely. "Everything I've done...and everything I will do, I'll do it for the good of the Ersos."

_Don't make promises you can't keep, Orson._

Galen didn't say anything, but he just let his head slide to Krennic's chest while the director continued stroking his hair. He remembered again the time when Jyn lay in his arms, comforted by his heartbeat; this was now almost the same thing. He laid a careful ear against Krennic's chest and listened with his eyes closed. 

The steady  _thump thump_ of Krennic's heart ran through his ears and the vibrations seemed to fill him, making him feel complete. Krennic hummed softly as he finally pushed the scientist on the bed. 

With a savage growl, Krennic pressed his lips against Galen's and the scientist lay there, too shocked to resist, as his friend entered his open mouth, tongue searching for something. Feeling that same feeling he couldn't quite pinpoint, Galen allowed his own tongue to travel upwards and meet with Krennic's. Suddenly he stopped.

"No," Galen mumbled as he pushed Krennic off of him. "This is...wrong. Lyra would be ashamed of me."

"What, that you're making out with another man?" Krennic asked, his face beginning to crease with pain.

"No, because you're my friend. It's just not something Lyra would want me to do."

Krennic frowned and nodded before getting up off the bed, disappointment on his face. "I love you," the man muttered before exiting his quarters with an extravagant sweep of his white cape. Galen shrank into the bed, wondering if he made the right decision.

 

...

 

"Who are you?" Jyn gasped as a man slithered his way into her hiding spot. Her hand darted to her pistol, ready to fire, but the man held his arms up. He stepped into the light and she saw his face.

"My name is Cassian Andor."

Jyn kept the gun raised. "Alright, Mr. Andor. That doesn't help me. Why are you here?"

The man backed away a step and for a moment she was engulfed by the perfectly chiseled look on his face, but she pushed the thought away savagely.

"Actually, it's Captain Andor," he corrected her lightly. "I am a Captain of the rebellion."

Jyn decided to mistrust him, but go with what he said. Perhaps he could help her find a way to save her father from the likes of the Empire. She had to leave because if he finished Project Celestial Power, he had a risk of being terminated for being too little of use to the Empire. She couldn't risk saying it on the note, because if she did, maybe he would be in even more trouble.

But if the Empire  _ever_ touched her father, then she would make it her dying wish to see the Empire burn. And she wouldn't care who she associated to make it happen. 

"How did you find me."

That was another question she wanted answered. She was hiding in a shallow cave, and Imperial Stormtroopers passed by almost everyday, but they never noticed her. How did this...Cassian Andor find her?

"I saw you kill that Imperial Stormtrooper. Don't worry, it was just me who saw. But I followed you here, and I have a proposition for you."

"And what is that?"

"I need people who are...elusive. And need the soldiers with the gut to take down Stormtroopers and even Deathtroopers if the time came."

Jyn looked closely at this man. At his eyes. He didn't really look like a killer. He had the face of a friend. She continued staring into those warm eyes as he waited for a response.

 

...

 

 

Galen couldn't face Krennic.

It had been days since it happened, and although he felt an overwhelming amount of both guilt for shooing away his friend like that, but he knew that part of him could never love Krennic the way Krennic loved him. 

The scientist thought back to the kiss and he suddenly realized that he was aware of this love all along. He could think back to the way Krennic's eyes dilated, the way Krennic always risked his life for him, the way Krennic was always there when he needed him the most...it was starting to pull at Galen. If Orson Krennic left him, Galen would be forever lost. Krennic was the last chain, holding him above the abyss below. Perhaps Galen could find it in him to love his friend. Perhaps.

With these questions buzzing in his mind, he went to his lab and continued research in fusing kyber crystals. It was perhaps the only thing that could put is mind at rest. His research and his work. 

Galen picked up an ancient work on kyber crystals and began skimming the book, looking for more tips on fusing the crystals, until he heard a phantom footfall at the doorway. He knew who it was before he turned to look. 

"Directer Krennic," Galen greeted his friend. "What a pleasant surprise."

Krennic looked even more broken as Galen talked to him in a formal and cool tone. Galen instantly regretted his choice.

"Yeah...I wasn't expecting to come here. I just saw you reading a book and I wanted to say hi." 

Galen didn't waste time with words, but stood up and stepped forwards until he was only a few inches from his target. With a sad shake of his head, Galen pulled his friend into a kiss.

Both he and Krennic knew why he was doing this. It was for amends and reassurance, not because he felt anything in particular for his friend. But nonetheless, Krennic could pretend that Galen care about him as the scientist pushed him against the wall as they continued in the kiss. Krennic flinched slightly as Galen reached forwards and pinned his hands on either side of his head. 

 _He tastes like wine, distress, and Krennic._ Galen thought as he continued in his relentless attack of Krennic's mouth.  _He tastes a bit like....Lyra._

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Galen pulled away and stared at him for a few long minutes. 

"Orson, I'm so sorry about hurting you like that," Galen whispered, a familiar hint of the Galen Erso of old. Krennic could hear the Galen Erso that he recognized from years ago, but when Galen spoke again, he sounded once more like the cold Imperial. 

"No, I shouldn't have started it," Krennic muttered.

Galen shook his head no. "It wasn't welcome, but it was worth it."

With that reassurance, Krennic left he room, smoothing his cape down with strong hands. If Galen could drown in the bright blue of Krennic's eyes, he could certainly delve into the endless white swirl of his cape.

 

With closed eyes, Galen began humming a tune that Lyra used to sing to him.

 


	3. Always Another

Krennic's entrance into Grand Moff Tarkin's quarters was quite the sight.

Blinding lights from the corridor shone behind his graying hair and illuminated his eyes, making him seem like a creature of revenge. His white cape flowed, a river of white, following his footsteps. Tarkin had to swallow at this magnificent sight. His eyes fixated on Krennic's gaunt face as he stepped inside with an extravagant, almost sarcastic bow. Tarkin felt the inferior in this situation, but he shook his head just a slight bit. He was the Grand Moff. Krennic was just a Director of a...well...extremely important Imperial project.

It angered Tarkin how indispensable Erso and Krennic were. Erso could be taken care of after he finished his research, but Krennic? It was complicated and getting rid of him would be much harder than it looked.

"Grand Moff Tarkin," Krennic announced with a voice strained yet still being pulled even tighter to resemble something wild. Something vicious. 

Tarkin had seen the way Krennic looked at Erso, and it infuriated him to the point of madness. There were even rumors that the scientist kissed the Director. How could someone as low level as Galen Erso evoke any love in someone as great as Orson Krennic? Krennic was the perfect Imperial; strong, ambitious, smart, stubborn. It evoked respect from the Grand Moff, but now, there seemed to be something more those traits created, but Tarkin was not one to submit and beg. He chose his words well.

"Welcome," Tarkin greeted him. "There are a few matters I must discuss with you."

Krennic cocked his head. "Go on, sir."

Tarkin relished the tautness in his subject's voice. He relished the control he had over the Director sitting there. He relished the hatred he could feel emanating from the whiteness of Krennic's uniform.

"Galen Erso."

The smirk that was imprinted on Tarkin's face seemed to deepen as Krennic's face twitched. Nothing escaped those eyes with an engineer's precision, and Tarkin saw the way Galen's name itself hit a nerve. 

"Sir?" 

"I don't quite believe his interests are all for the  _Empire_ ," Tarkin noted, drawing out the last word as to make Krennic as uncomfortable as possible. This was a sick, twisted love that was sated with pain and hurt, unlike the pureness of love Krennic had for Galen. Still, this didn't bother the Grand Moff. Tarkin himself  _was_ a sick and twisted man. 

"I can assure you that he is completely loyal to the Empire," Krennic replied in a normal tone, but the lack of the formal address of "sir" told Tarkin all he needed to know. The Grand Moff stood up and sized the Director up. He was tall and he was built. A blow to the side of the face would take him down, especially with the element of surprise.

And Tarkin did just that. 

Krennic didn't see it coming as the slimmer man aimed a savage blow to the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. He remembered back when he struck Galen Erso for taking too long in his research, and he remembered the way the scientist fell onto one knee gracefully due to the many times different high ranking officers struck and slapped him. This scenario was entirely different - the Director wasn't subject to as many physical fights. Although he was in amazing shape, he just wasn't prepared to react in situations like this. Tarkin smiled.

Krennic's heavier body was thrown several feet across the room, mostly by the speed and surprise of the blow. He landed with a dull  _thud_ on the Imperial floor, blood beginning to pool in his mouth. Perhaps Tarkin misjudged the strength he put into his blow. 

 _To hell with calculations._ Tarkin thought, trotting towards the fallen Director.  _Seeing him like this is...satisfying._

Krennic groaned as the Grand Moff shoved a few fingers through his hair and tugged, hard, until he was pulled into an awkward position, not high enough to be standing, but now low enough to be kneeling. Krennic bit his lip as the weight of his whole body was weighing down on his hair, therefore his sensitive scalp. 

Despite this, Krennic refused to scream or cry. All he did was growl and groan. Another trait that Tarkin respected. A hand made it's way to Krennic's throat, the other arm keeping him suspended. Krennic could only writhe in Tarkin's grasp, choking loudly.

The Grand Moff finally let go after what was at least two minutes, and the Director fell to the ground, looking up. Tarkin was surprised to see no hate in those bright blue eyes. Only that of acceptance. There were tears in those eyes, but it angered Tarkin to see those tears were purely because of his constricted windpipe. 

Tarkin gritted his teeth as he struck Krennic in a hurricane of fists, drawing blood everywhere. Finally, a slap to the face ended it. Tarkin shook his fist in disgust, letting his fists, bloodied by both Krennic's blood and his own blood, he finally pulled Krennic into a somewhat standing position. The Director looked about ready to collapse.

"You have needs, Director Krennic," Tarkin hissed, openly talking about his love for Erso. "I do too. Perhaps I'll spare him if you give me a performance I can admire."

Krennic nodded, but in his heart, he didn't believe a single word the Grand Moff said. 

 

He had to save Galen Erso himself...in more ways than one.

 

...

 

Jyn looked around the room, trying to drink in the new faces. 

"The Empire is building a star killer," the woman named Mon Mothma informed her unnecessarily. "What can you tell us about it?"

"What do you know about it so far?"

"We know that it's almost complete."

Jyn's eyes widened, and she seemed to fall into a panic. "Finished? Are you sure?" The Rebellion around the room gave her grave nods. _Dad, hold on, please. I'm coming for you. Just stall for me a little longer._

"You need to help me," Jyn cried out, hearing her voice crack. Cassian turned to look at her with questioning eyes.

"Why, is there something there that we should know about?"

"I can tell you whatever you need to know," Jyn begged. "But please, my father. He's a scientist the Imperials abducted and he's being forced to work for them and, and, and he's scheduled for termination when the Death Star is finished, and, and he's innocent."

Her words came out as an endless stream of begging and concerns.

"You need to help me!" Jyn pleaded. "My father, he's an innocent man, don't, please don't think because he's, uh, uh, on the other side, that he's a bad guy." She felt almost disgusted by her panic. She was normally cool and composed, but now, with the threat of her father's death, she was beginning to panic in a way that was definitely starting to tug at her sanity.

Cassian looked down on her with warmth, and once again Jyn got that fluttering feeling in her stomach. The captain exchanged glances with Mon Mothma, and with her tacit nod, he beckoned her forwards.

"Come. Let's talk about this in private."

 

...

 

"Orson!" Galen practically shrieked as the man stumbled into his quarters.

"Help me, Galen," Krennic gasped, but the trip took all his energy. He couldn't make his way over to the scientist, so he just crumbled to the ground, his red stained cape flowing in the air before coming to rest gently on Krennic's broken body.

"Oh my good, Orson," Galen breathed. "Who did this?"

"Tarkin," Krennic managed, his voice coming in short spurts. Blood was everywhere, and there were signs of bruising and whatnot all over his body. "Don't...do anything. Don't say anything."

Galen nodded softly before getting a knife. He ran the blade under Krennic's clothing and when he saw the wounds clearly for the first time, it looked like he was hit by a speeder. Or a few hundred of them. Tarkin must have slipped something onto his knuckles to make the assault worse. 

Feeling sick to his stomach, Galen grabs a few bacta patches and gently places it wherever he sees a cut, and he feels like crying as Krennic writhes beneath even his gentle touch, in so much pain, not even a trained Death Trooper could stop from crying out. 

"Why didn't you go to medical bay?" Galen asked, washing blood off his hands after he finished placing the bacta patches everywhere. It looked like Krennic was some kind of alien with the amount of blue plastered on his skin. "Damn it, Orson, I'm an engineer and energy scientist, not a doctor."

"Because, this was Tarkin's work, and I don't want to give him the satisfaction of me going to medical bay," Krennic hissed, ignoring his friend's comment on profession. "I'll live, Galen."

With a skeptical look, the scientist summoned all of his strength and lifted his friend and carried him to his bed. Krennic groaned as he was being moved, but the bacta patches were starting to heal the cuts and wounds.

All of a sudden, Krennic seems so vulnerable. He seems so...kissable. Despite everything Galen hates about the situation, he finally realized that he had feelings for Orson Krennic, and he wanted so much from the man. But either way, now, while Krennic was starting to heal, was not the right time to make a move. 

So Galen waited.

He sat patiently on the side of the bed, feeling Krennic's wounds as if they were his own. He soon fell asleep to the snores of a healing Krennic.

 

"I think I'm healed," Krennic said, waking the scientist up. Galen looked at him and saw Krennic tapping at his bacta patches. Galen smiled as he began peeling off the patches, leaving nothing but cool, clear skin underneath.

The Director thanked him and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. Krennic stared at Galen, and he gulped as he saw how handsome the scientist looked, sitting at the foot of the bed, looking carefree and lighthearted. Galen smiled and climbed up to pull Krennic into another kiss, but this one was so much more real.

Krennic gripping Galen's back with such ferocity. Hands snaked everywhere, and the men began full on wrestling. Galen mumbled 'oh' as they rolled off the bed and hit the ground. Krennic winced slightly into the kiss, but made showed no other sign that he was hurt. They continued in their kiss, tongues darting here, there, everywhere until two tongues seemed like a thousand.

It was like a whirlwind, the way things happened. Krennic didn't know what to make of it and the ever knowledgeable Galen knew even less of what to do. He just sat there and let his tongue do the work for him. Galen didn't comment, but he can feel something incredibly hard pushing insistently at his stomach, and it was making him feel something he couldn't quite understand.

"I love you, Galen," Krennic gasped as hands traveled around him. 

The Director's hands began to grasp at Galen's pants, and with one smooth motion, he pulled them down. 

Whatever insecurities or misgivings Galen had were gone as Krennic relaxed his throat, and shoved Galen's long, slim cock down his throat. Galen threw back his head and moaned loudly as Krennic took him with is mouth. 

"Orson, Orson," Galen mumbled through his intense moans. "Keep going, Orson...ahhh."

Everything seemed to stop and the only thing in Galen's world was Krennic, sucking loudly and humming and all of a sudden, Galen's world began spinning as Krennic shoved a finger into his ass.

"Orson!" Galen yelled through his arm that he placed through his teeth to stop him from making too much noise. The gag worked though,and also helped him rediscover the pain in the pleasure. 

When Krennic slipped a second finger in, it was too much, and Galen came all of a sudden, watching as Krennic swallowed every single last drop, a satisfied look on his face.

"Did you like that?"

"You don't even know how good that was."

Krennic smiled. "You don't even know how long I wanted to do that to you."

They looked each other in the eyes, Krennic grinning and Galen shaking. They were so different but so the same. and this one thing helped open a world of doors for Krennic and the man he loved. 

And if Tarkin  _ever_ came after Galen Erso, he would rue the day he was born.


	4. Survival of the Fittest

Tarkin sat at his desk, smirking. Papers lined the edges of his work area, and Krennic was standing across from him, a guarded look on his face.

"I take it you're fully healed," Tarkin drawled. 

"Yes sir," Krennic replied, his voice heavy with suspicion and exhaustion. 

"Ready for another round?"

Of course, Krennic knew this was the plan. The last time he left, he was filled with cuts and bruises, and this time, he could only dream of what Tarkin wanted to do to him. Krennic came in, wary of what was going to happen next.

"Ready as ever, sir," Krennic answered, no challenge in his voice. He knelt, his eyes betraying no emotions. Tarkin's smirk widened.

"Everything you do for Galen Erso," Tarkin whispered in his ear with a predatory sound, "You'll do for me. And anything more that I want."

Krennic swallowed.  _He saw?_  

But instead of voicing any of his concerns, he forced a casual nod, which prompted a 'good' from Tarkin. He watched, starting to smile himself, as Tarkin unbuckled his belt and began taking his dress pants off in the same, irritatingly calm manner he did everything else. Krennic made no mention as he saw Tarkin revealed, but a silent relief washed over him. Tarkin was smaller than Galen. 

Not a single sign of protest flirted in his eyes as Tarkin thrust forwards, reaching a thin hand through Krennic's hair and tugging tightly. 

 _This man is a fool._ Krennic thought triumphantly. It didn't matter that Krennic was the one kneeling and Tarkin was the one fucking his face violently, Krennic was still somehow the boss in this situation. So, he couldn't help himself when he smiled a bit around Tarkin's cock.

Victoriously, Krennic swallowed the last of the come as Tarkin pulled away with a groan. Krennic shot him a sarcastic look as the Grand Moff began pulling his dress pants up. Krennic knew he wasn't done yet, but he might as well make himself be in charge.

"What's next?" he asked, trying to put just the right about of fake and real excitement in his voice. Tarkin frowned and looked unsatisfied. 

"Maybe you need a lesson on obedience," Tarkin warned, his eyes dangerous and fists ready. Krennic only smiled and opened his arms in a position ready to embrace. He only muttered 'Go ahead' before Tarkin slipped on brass knuckles and threw a first punch. Krennic only smiled, his teeth bloodied. 

"That's it," Krennic growled, outstretching his arms further. "Hit me, Whilhuff." Krennic's growl was so arousing and so...viciously disrespectful, that it prompted Tarkin to throw another hit, landing it square in Krennic's chest, probably breaking a rib. 

"You like that?" Tarkin said, throwing an uppercut at Krennic's stomach and watched as Krennic fell to his side, curling up in a ball. A few moments later, the Director forced himself to uncurl and he brought himself back to a kneeling position. 

"Keep going," Krennic demanded. 

Tarkin felt the frustration sink in. He summoned Krennic here to break him, but instead, Krennic embraced the pain and even took control. After a few more fruitless blows, Tarkin slipped the bloody brass knuckles off.

"I can't hurt you, then," Tarkin murmured thoughtfully. "But there is one man I can hurt. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and beat you and Erso to death."

"Grand Moff," Krennic said as he limped to the door, "I'm going to fuck Galen tonight."

With that, he was gone, leaving Tarkin steaming about his earlier comment that anything Krennic did for Galen, Krennic would do for him too. With a click of his tongue, he smoothed his clothing and washed his hands and brass knuckles.

Perhaps Tarkin's love for Krennic would stabilize...it remained to be seen.

 

...

 

"You gotta stop infuriating him," Galen muttered as more bacta patches went onto Krennic's cuts, brown eyes wide with worry. "He's going to kill you."

Krennic only chuckled. "I've looked in the mirror many a times when I was so horribly in love with you. I know what that terrible love looks like."

"Are you saying..." Galen shook his head. "Why would Tarkin beat the man he loved to the brink of death? I don't think he does."

Krennic groaned, covered his side and maneuvered himself to the bed and laid down, this time his wounds less and more minuscule. Galen followed, not knowing what to do about the situation.

"Galen, not everyone in the galaxy is as innocent as you," Krennic laughed, some blood reappearing on his white teeth. He closed his mouth and swallowed it down with a bitter, disgusted look on his chiseled face. "You view love as something pure, but often it isn't. Trust me, I love you and I would never hurt you, but I have also been a cruel man before I met you and your pacifist ways. Tarkin, however, has not experienced anything close to pacifism. He's still a cruel and twisted man."

Galen nodded slightly and lay down on the floor next to Krennic, and the Director rolled over to the edge to talk whilst looking down.

"Do you..."

He didn't have to finish the statement. Krennic knew what he was going to say, the worries in his mind, the unsettled and fearful. "No, Galen," Krennic replied softly, keeping his voice low. "Sure, the pain does arouse me sometimes, but no, I don't love him."

Krennic was telling the truth, he didn't love Tarkin, but the pain really did turn him on and he did desire it, but he didn't love it like he loved Galen. Galen let relief show on his face. It would come as an incredible blow, to finally feel something for the man who loved him for so long, only to realize that man had moved on or loved another. Everything was happening so fast, that Galen finally took a deep breath and wanted to calm down and talk to his lover for real. He wanted answers and in the midst of all this, his desperation for Krennic was becoming so strong, he was almost forgetting about Jyn and Lyra. Almost. They still haunted him, but not as much as before. Perhaps it was a wonderful thing that Krennic was able to help him get through his emotional pain.

He wanted to ask so many things. He wanted to  _do_ so many things. Galen was never the soldier Krennic was, but he wasn't always just a calm, composed scientist content to eat, sleep, and work. Galen closed his eyes and imagined himself and Krennic. He imagined the similarities and differences between them. He acknowledged them and he wanted to embrace them.

Orson Krennic was a tall, slim man with piercing blue eyes that could sink into your soul and perhaps even beyond. He had the handsome, chiseled face of a proper imperial. Krennic had the personality of a wolf. Stalking, victorious, forever the predator. He was a cruel, evil man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and his ambitions and strength could match those even stronger than him. But he had a few soft spots here and there. For example, Galen could change him. When he was with Galen, he changed completely, and his wolf changed to a dog, forever accompanying his self-chosen master. 

Galen Erso was a taller yet, thicker build with his almost religious exercise routine. His brown eyes could often diffuse disagreements and inspire pity and even love, as Krennic had experienced, in those who either mistreated him or those who treated him too well. He had the personality of a cat. Smart, shy, and careful. He was a good man, devoted to doing good for the galaxy and he would stop at nothing to ensure peace and security for those who needed it. But he had a few tough spots here and there, for example, Krennic could change him. When he was with Krennic, he changed completely, and his cat changed to a lion, fierce and strong, so confident in his actions and even predatory in the way he loved and sometimes hated.

It was ironic, the way their differences worked like that. They were opposites, reverses, even rivals, yet they were the only other that could click. Each was a counterpart of the other and each perfected the flaws and strengths of the other. 

And in this truly romantic moment with soul-piercing blue eyes sinking into calming brown eyes, they were truly connected for the first time. Sure, hugs and kisses could connect them in flesh, but this moment, they were connected in a way that nothing could ever separate them. It was something perhaps stronger than love, each drowning in the depths of the other. 

This was what Tarkin could never have and wanted so badly. This great, comforting, terrible, betraying connection. Their souls literally touched and fused, marking the other as their own, and this was something Tarkin could never take away from either of them. Tarkin could beat, fuck, tear, and cut at all of their seams, but they could never defuse now, and Tarkin could never be loved back by Krennic, and it was that very thing that both of them knew tortured the Grand Moff. This was something that could not be taken. It was given. A gift of sorts, except gifts are given. This was an exchange. A promise of everything to come and everything to go. 

And the growing silence was killing both men.

"Tell me Krennic," Galen whispered, his eyes darting to the Director's soft lips. "Do you really love me?"

"Without a doubt," Krennic replied, swift as always. 

"Since when?"

"Since a few days before I dressed up as Zerpen scum and decided to break you out of their jail. Then, I realized I couldn't live without you."

"Oh."

Ultimately, silence always prevailed, and Krennic shifted back into the edge of the bed, an open invitation for Galen to join him. So he did. He climbed up on the bed and rested a knee across Krennic's healed body, feeling their heat mingled. They didn't have to fuck to satisfy the intense want and need that fired like lightning between the two of them. They just combined into what seemed like one being, and with that thought, both of them drifted into a real sleep, undisturbed by fears and worries. 

Both slept like clouds rose, and the world seemed to applaud their true love.

 

...

 

Vader stood like an annoying statue as usual. 

"You seem troubled," the black knight commented as Tarkin paced, angry. 

"Of course I seem troubled, after everything I've done to get Orson Krennic."

Darth Vader still stood still, unfazed by the overload of anger he was sensing in the man. 

"Tarkin," Vader purred, "Even my strongest mind tricks can't make him love you. That's something you have to earn. Something that you get from him yourself, and violence will get you no where."

"What do you know about love," Tarkin spat, his voice laced with pain and venom.

"It doesn't matter what you think," Vader drawled. "I have loved before, and it isn't something that I can explain. It's obvious you haven't loved before."

Tarkin glared at the black mask that held secrets he would never have. He stalked away, leaving Vader alone, and suddenly feeling weak. With an angry shove, he tried to push away the sudden pain that gripped at him in a way that made him furious and also depressed at the same time.

With the talk of love, he remembered Padme, the woman he loved and the woman he  _killed_ , and it began to pull at his mechanical heart. He was relieved that Tarkin left and that the Emperor was still a safe distance away. No one would be able to sense the sudden pain that gripped him and almost tore his mechanical insides apart. He used the Force and lifted some random objects up, and threw them across the room in a desperate need for release.

 _Krennic._ Vader thought, focusing hard on the Director.  _Krennic what are you thinking right now?_

Vader knew very well that the only thing that could heal his pain is the love that other's felt. He used the Force to locate the Director and sifted through his jumbled emotions before finding a bright light. Love.

 _Padme..._ Vader thought, his heart beating shallowly and he ached for her. Vader didn't fully understand why he needed this so badly, but he focused on the love that circled Krennic's body and thoughts. 

The love was so indescribable and intense, it nearly killed Vader and he suddenly pulled out, vulnerable and as close to shaking as he could get. This was something too pure for Vader's corrupted heart to manage. So instead, he reached out to Tarkin's twisted love, and reached out to that.

When he finally reached it, the love wasn't as noticeable and wasn't as pure. But it certainly wasn't better. This love was so different and painful, that it only tore Vader apart further to experience it.

Suddenly his burned head was filled was images of choking Padme. Of finding out that Padme was dying from the Emperor. Of the dreams that used to wake him up. He wanted Padme, but most of all, he wanted Anakin Skywalker, but Anakin Skywalker was dead and so was Padme.

And the dead can't speak.

So Vader gave up his attempts and grasped the edge of his desk for support as his breathing quickened beyond what was considered healthy. Perhaps a bacta bath would do him some good. But for now, Vader was completely and utterly broken and he had no way of getting any quick release. Krennic's love was too pure and Tarkin's love was too corrupt. But he had to feel something. Anything. So he closed his eyes behind that mask and thought hard about someone.

And it surprised him that Tarkin was the man that his mind summoned.

 

...

 

 

Galen woke with groan and realized Krennic was holding tightly to him. Galen shifted slightly and squirmed out of Krennic's grasp. The scientist studied Krennic's face with such silent respect and love. He noticed the Director's face crease as he frowned and moaned something unintelligible.

All of a sudden, the Director shrieked and Galen rushed forwards to kiss the creases out of Krennic's face, murmuring unintelligibly to attempt to calm him down.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here."

"I don't know what just happened," Krennic gasped as sweat beaded at his temples. "I felt...invaded." Krennic shook his head and stood up, massaging his shoulders slightly, walking over to pour himself a quick drink. He flinched as the alcohol burned at his throat, but it started to ease his mind Galen walked over, concern in the look he shot Krennic.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Krennic said, stifling a burp. "Don't understand what happened, all I know is I felt invaded. And I remember I was choking someone...some girl...wait."

Krennic trailed off and his eyes widened, his memories coming back to him.

"Continue."

"I was force choking that girl!" Krennic exclaimed, his voice rising. "And my hand...it was made of metal."

"Describe the location," Galen urged.

"There was lava, lava everywhere. And I was angry, so angry, angrier than I ever have been...and..." Krennic couldn't understand why, but more of this memory was coming in. 

Galen lifted Krennic's chin gently, and encouraged his mind to continue. Krennic nodded shakily.

"There's another man there," Krennic went on, for some reason this image so clearly in his mind. "He has a lightsaber! He's gonna kill me!" Krennic shrieked and shrank back against the counter, straight into Galen's comforting arms. 

"Wait...I have one too. They're both blue - I've never seen a blue lightsaber before...no!" 

Krennic began shivering and fell to the ground and Galen knelt in front of him, and the sight of his lover's face gave Krennic the strength to continue describing this strange vision that was so vividly real and strange. 

"Okay, we're fighting now, how is this possible? We're...wait...where did it go?"

Krennic shook his head in confusion. 

"The vision just left," Krennic said, cocking his head to one side. Galen narrowed his eyes. The scientist stood up and grabbed a cup, hoping to god his assumptions were correct, and he stepped back to lob the cup at Krennic's chest. 

Krennic squeezed his eyes shut and threw up has hands, and all of a sudden, the cup was floating in mid air. It was just sitting there. Krennic gasped, lost concentration, and the cup shattered as it hit the ground. 

Galen raised one eyebrow and Krennic felt dazed, not knowing what to do next. 

"I guess you're Force sensitive," Galen commented softly, not a hint of jealousy in his voice. He was happy for his friend, as that's how pure love worked. 

And Galen loved Krennic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this section!
> 
> I'm still a little confused as to where to go next, so if you have any suggestions, please comment them! And I do understand the Force thing didn't really make sense, but I guess it could be an aspect of this alternate universe. And to clear things up, the last scene with Krennic is happening during the previous scene with Vader, in case you were wondering.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and I appreciate it a lot!


	5. Force and Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took a dark turn - bear with me. I have a plotline...this is a major shaping event! 
> 
> I don't approve of any of Tarkin's actions in any of these chapters. Please read responsibility.

Galen flipped through yet another book, frustrated and tired. Krennic sat by him, just as exhausted.

"Okay, why don't you try lifting that glass again," Galen murmured, trying to keep the strain out of his voice. After the initial throw, Krennic hadn't been able to tap into the Force and Galen was determined to figure out why.

Krennic sighed and raised his arms and closed his eyes. He could feel the Force there, stretching through his muscles and going through his fingertips like a phantom force and Krennic could feel it trying to spiral out of his body and connect with the bottle. And yet...the glass remained still. With a gasp of pain, Krennic opened his eyes. 

"I don't know what happened," Krennic stammered. 

"Try again," Galen ordered. Krennic looked at him and smiled slightly at the harsh, commanding tone and raised his arms yet again. Yet again, he could feel the Force spiraling and being an extension of his will.

The glass still remained motionless. 

With a frustrated growl, Galen picked up the glass and threw it across the room. Krennic winced as it shattered against the wall. The pieces fell to the ground and it was beginning to scare Krennic how angry Galen was getting all the time. Perhaps something else was happening to him?

"Galen, this isn't you," Krennic muttered as he stood up, pulling Galen into a long kiss. "Don't be so angry."

The scientist didn't fight back as Krennic pulled him into a deeper kiss full of passion and unattended anger. Galen growled and let a hand slide across Krennic's back as he threw both of them on the ground. The Director winced.

Galen put everything he had into the kiss. The hatred he had for Tarkin, the confusion he had about Krennic's Force, the frustrations of fusing kyber crystals, the grief of losing Jyn and Lyra. He put every single god damn emotion in as he pressed his lips against Krennic's in such a violent manner. It was almost scary, the way Galen was straddling his body and digging his nails into Krennic's shoulder. Suddenly, he stopped, his rage spent.

"No," Galen said, getting up. "We need to focus."

"Galen, this isn't the most important thing in the world," Krennic hissed, "I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world, and I can survive without some Force powers. I have survived without them my whole life. Now isn't the time to start caring."

Galen's frustration sank and he began to just look defeated. "Alright."

The two men sat down on the bed and looked into each other's eyes. Invisible lightning began to flash around them, causing them to align their intentions once again. Galen's features relaxed and Krennic smiled infinitely. The Director's hand snaked around and grabbed the back of Galen's neck, and they pulled in slowly with their eyes closed. Galen shivered ever so slightly at this intimate moment when...

*bleep* *bleep*

Both men turned around to look at the commslink.

"Erso. My office. Now."

The voice that drawled through the commslink was so damn familiar to Orson Krennic and his face twisted into something beyond rage. 

"Why won't he just  _leave me alone_!" Krennic shouted, raising his arm. The commslink flew threw the air and landed in his palm where he crushed it in his fist. Galen's eyes widened as Krennic flung a bottle of wine across the room and it shattered with such violence, the sound clawed at Galen's ears. "Every fucking day!"

"Krennic, it's..." Galen attempted to say but the Director cut him off in his terrible rage.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Krennic screamed, each word punctuated by something else being thrown violently against the wall. Krennic's breaths were coming in short huffs as his anger took a hold of him.

"Calm down!" Galen hissed. "Calm down unless you  _want_ to embrace the 'Dark Place of the Force'. Or something like that I read it three days ago." Krennic shook his head and tried to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. Anger seemed to warp the lightning that flowed between the two men and finally, the lightning fell away entirely. Krennic's expression turned cold.

"Go to his office," Krennic muttered, "I'll stand at the doorway where he can't see me." 

Galen nodded frightfully and walked out of his quarters with a prowling, angry monster behind him. He tried to ignore Krennic's presence, but it wasn't easy, as the other officers around saw the terrible rage on his face and hurried with a scared look. 

They passed halls, doors, and rooms until they were at Tarkin's office. Krennic slumped against the wall to the left of the door, and Galen walked in taking a deep breath. He saw what Tarkin did to Krennic, and wouldn't doubt for a second that the same would be done to him.

"S-sir?" Galen whispered, his voice meek from fear of both Tarkin and Krennic. The smirk on the Grand Moff's face was so apparent and so scary that it forced Galen to look down at his feet.

"I'm impressed with your work, Erso," Tarkin praised, walking over like a viper. Galen summoned all the self control he had not to shrink away as Grand Moff approached him, a horribly fake smile plastered on his thin face. 

Krennic stood outside, listening at the dialogue. Listening. Listening. It was driving him crazy, mad, angry....

The Director's head spun as he heard Tarkin promise Galen that his work would be rewarded and the weak reply of 'Yes, sir' the scientist gave. Krennic inched closer to the door, sensing something dark prowling around the Grand Moff.

"I'm proud of you, Erso," Krennic heard Tarkin murmur in silent reassurance before he heard a dull thud fill the room. 

Tears rushed to Krennic's eyes as his self control kept him rooted to the spot as he heard sounds of impact fill the room over and over and over and over and over and over again. To the point where he was breaking at his seams and maybe for the first time, Galen groaned at being hit by a superior. Because of his scientist rank, Galen was well used to being pushed around, but this was a different level of pain. 

Krennic fell to his knees, shaking uncontrollably as a sudden splatter of blood went  _through_ the open door and onto the ground outside. A gloved hand reached out to touch the blood and Krennic was about ready to shatter into a thousand pieces.

More punches were thrown around the room and there was a loud  _crack_ , and Krennic assumed Tarkin threw him against something. But not even that stopped the Grand Moff from his assault. This was even worse than both the times he beat up Krennic...combined.

Tears lined his eyes, but still, he remained outside, unable to enter, because if he did, he would have killed Tarkin and that would be the end of both him and Galen. So he knelt, grief-filled as he listened to Galen cry silently inside. Krennic opened his mouth in shock as he heard the unmistakable sound of cloth ripping apart.

"No," Krennic heard Galen whimper weakly, "No...no, sir, please...no...mmmm...huh."

And it was in that moment that Krennic's tears seemed to evaporate and they turned into something more. The rage was still there, stronger than ever, but the sadness and fear was gone. He heard Tarkin praise Galen for not screaming out, and it was more than Krennic could take. 

He stalked into the room, his face so far gone and replaced by something evil. Something more terrifying than even the iconic mask of Darth Vader. In fact, Krennic could feel Darth Vader inside him. He could suddenly feel all the loss and anger inside the Sith apprentice and Vader's eternal lust for revenge burned into his face. His pupils seemed to shrink into something about as small as an atom when he saw how Galen looked, bent over on Tarkin's desk, a mess of blood and torn flesh. Krennic snarled.

It was so terrifying that even Tarkin faltered and pulled out of Galen, stumbling back.

 

 _Director, what are you doing._ Darth Vader's voice rasped mechanically.  _Stop._

 _This was Tarkin's doing._ Krennic snarled at Vader in his head. He could feel the desperation from the Sith apprentice.

_Stop, Orson._

 

And with the sincere plea, Krennic seemed to wake up from his daze. Tarkin didn't dare stop him as Krennic picked up Galen Erso in his strong arms, guided by the force. He found a small blanket and used it to cover Galen as he exited the room. The Grand Moff just sat back, mystified by the mechanical movements of the Director. He didn't dare get up even after the Director left for several long minutes.

Krennic carried Galen all the way back to his own personal quarters, ignoring the shocked, repulsed faces of the officers who saw the blood dripping from Galen's everywhere. Maintenance droids trailed behind the two, cleaning up the blood as it dropped like a red rain across the hallways. 

They reached Krennic's quarters finally, and the Director laid his lover on his bed carefully. He raised his arms carefully and closed his eyes. The Force made his arm muscles spasm as he stretched his arms further, physically feeling as Galen's wounds began closing. 

But there was something else. Something else that was also healing the wounds on Galen's almost destroyed body. Krennic's eyes snapped open to see Darth Vader standing in the doorway, his own mechanical arm helping to heal the terrible wounds. 

"This was never meant to happen," Vader commented, his voice strained. "I didn't know what would happen if I tapped into your emotions in that way."

"Who was that woman?" Krennic asked, "I don't know why but I felt some sort of love for her." 

"Never mind who she is. But whether or not we like it, we're linked."

"Linked?"

"I can sense your emotions and you can sense mine."

 _And apparently we can talk._ Krennic noted sarcastically, using his mind to talk. 

_Yes, Krennic._

_Do you...love Galen?_

Darth Vader paused and just stared at Krennic with that fear inspiring mask. Krennic was afraid he asked the wrong question when Vader chuckled in the same monotone snarl he always talked in. 

_I don't love him. But I can feel your love for him._

With that Vader turned around and walked outside, muttering something about Galen being healed. 

"Galen," Krennic breathed as he rushed over to his lover. The scientist opened his eyes gingerly and he groaned. "Galen, talk to me, are you okay?" Galen dug around and tried to find the strength to speak.

"I'm...al...right," Galen managed. Krennic lifted the blanket and looked at Galen's body. The cuts were healed and the blood was didn't belong to any open wound, but this would be something etched in Galen's memory forever. Although Krennic could sense that Galen wasn't in much actual physical pain, the mental pain Galen felt as his mind force him back to Tarkin's office hurt just as much as any knife or blaster. 

The scientist was sweating and shaking so uncontrollably, and Krennic couldn't resist bringing a blood soaked, gloved hand to Galen's cheek. Galen shrank away from his touch, his face twitching in remembrance of what just happened.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Krennic," Galen murmured, his voice breaking at the tears that wanted to flow but just didn't. "Thank you."

And with that, Galen fell into a deep sleep, leaving Krennic to boil in his rage. Not only his rage, the rage of Darth Vader as well. 

 

...

 

Vader felt torn.

He felt a phantom pull of Anakin Skywalker, and he violently kicked that side of him away. 

_No, Anakin is dead. I am Darth Vader._

But the thought didn't stop nagging at him. He could only remember Galen's look of fear and that same look on Padme's face as they lay, dying or dead. He shook his head as a series of visions ripped through his body, forcing him to kneel painfully on his legs of metal. He didn't even flinch under that mask because the pain of that was nothing compared to the other pain he felt. The pain of loss.

_Tarkin will never take Galen away from Krennic like....like....Palpatine took Padme from me._

He brought a hand up to support his face as he considered this ordeal.


	6. Spectres and Phantoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this earlier - but everything happens on the Executor. 
> 
> Hope that clears thing up!

"What do you want," Vader snarled, annoyed at being disturbed. A dark hand palmed it's way over to his lightsaber, until he realized that the person, standing in the shadows of his mysterious lair like quarters, was armed with the force. His hand slid away from his weapon. 

"Grand Moff Tarkin has left your ship," Krennic informed the dark lord. 

"Where is he going?" Vader demanded.

"He went to the Death Star frame. They're currently building it."

Vader stayed silent. 

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"You were going to kill me." For someone who didn't outrank Darth Vader, he sure was taking a risk talking back to the dark lord on his own flagship. Vader considered being angry and possibly killing the Director for his tone, but he thought against it. 

"I might still kill you," Vader hissed. But Krennic knew Vader couldn't kill him. They were linked too deeply through the Force - Vader made a big mistake reading him that clearly and that far into his own consciousness.

"No, you won't," Krennic retorted. "You're going to put Kendal in charge of this ship and then you're going to offer me something and I don't know if I should reject or not." 

Vader's anger immediately flared, and he drew his lightsaber. "Admiral Ozzel to you,  _Krennic_. And what would I ever offer you?"

"You hate the Emperor," Krennic stated clearly in a cool tone. "I have your power and Erso has all the materials. What more need I say?"

Vader sat down at a chair, struggling to keep a hold of his temper. Besides, Krennic was right. If he was ever going to get revenge for his dear Padme, he needed both Krennic's new power and Erso's materials and scientific knowledge. But he wasn't ready to agree just yet.

"I can't train you," Vader growled. "You're too old to begin honing the Force and you're fighting skills are appalling." Not exactly true. Krennic was able to teach himself how to use the basic Force ways with Galen's help and he was skilled at hand to hand combat even before he was guided by the Force. 

"Liar."

Vader sprang up and backhanded Krennic so hard, the Director went flying across the room and hit the wall with an audible thud. None of Vader's subordinates ever talked to him like that. No one except...

The dark lord snarled in fury as memories of Ahsoka Tano. He pushed the thoughts of her trusting face, but with that, he only saw the hurt on her face when she left the Order. Vader shook his head. 

Perhaps it was the memory of Ahsoka who made him say the next part. "Go get Erso to give you a kyber crystal."

Krennic won. Again. 

 

...

 

"This could be a new era of...peace," Krennic appealed to Galen, trying to convince his lover to give him a crystal. Galen shook his head.

"If Tarkin finds out that I've stolen a crystal," Galen hissed, "He's gonna kill both of us."

"He won't."

"And why would he not kill us? He's a fucking madman. He beat you up, he beat me up, and he fucked me. So, what? All of a second you don't think he's going to rape us to death? Nothing's below that scumbag." 

Krennic's eyes narrowed at the profanities that Galen usually never permitted himself to say. 

"I'm not saying he's not gonna kill us, I'm saying he can't," Krennic replied silkily, "We're in Darth Vader's flagship and we're under Darth Vader's protection. He wants me to get the crystal so he can train me or something." 

Krennic didn't mention the fact that the whole idea was his, but to hell with that. It makes everything easier if Galen believes that the Darth wanted this. 

"Why do you need a crystal?"

"It's the heart of a lightsaber."

Galen's eyes went very wide as he heard that. He nodded silently and motioned for Krennic to continue.

"You see, Vader told me he went into both my mind and Tarkin's mind a few days ago. But Tarkin didn't come up with Force powers, did he? Vader thinks it's because I was always Force sensitive, but him connecting to my Force truly awakened it for the first time," Krennic explained. "I would enforce his will. Be his apprentice. Do his bidding. Things like that - but I would need a lightsaber." 

"You would blindly follow the orders of a  _Sith Lord_?" Galen asked, stunned. He shook his head. "I joined the Imperials but I never signed a contract of destruction and death. That contract was signed for me by people like Tarkin. People like Vader." 

"You didn't see what I saw." 

"And what did you see?" 

"Vader's changing." Krennic's voice was beginning to crack as he recited the memories that weren't his and the emotions that didn't belong. "I remind him of this Togruta, Ahsoka Tano. When...we first talked about this, that name circled in his head like a whirlwind. I heard other names, but I didn't have faces to connect them to. Names like Padme, Obi-Wan, Shmi, and Rex."

"So, he's in a lot of pain. Why does this matter?" Galen asked, slightly confused.

"Galen, he's starting to bring back the pain he's pushed down for years," Krennic replied, "He's turning back to the Light Side of the Force. I may be able to give him that final push..."

"No." Galen's voice rang loudly through the room. "I am not going to let you risk your life changing a lost man." 

The scientist's face was almost  _loud_ with the pain of losing his whole family. The only person he had was Orson Krennic, and the Director could understand that he didn't want to lose the last person he could ever love. Nevertheless, he had to take the chance. 

"I want to do this for multiple reasons," Krennic finally admitted, his voice flushed red. "I'm doing this to protect you. Not just you, protect me. Protect us. And....and if Jyn's still alive, I'll do it for her too. Besides, on the Executor as Vader's apprentice, I outrank Tarkin."

Galen's expression softened into that of intense arousal and he pulled Krennic into a long kiss. Using the force, Krennic drew something from the edge of his quarters into his hand. Galen pulled away to see what it was. Bacta pill. 

"Orson," Galen whispered, "I don't know if we should..."

"We should."

Galen didn't argue as Krennic used strong hands to undress both of them. They stared at each other in their own naked glory, and Krennic reached one hand to trace Galen's strong chest. 

"I'm guessing Tarkin was your first," Krennic murmured softly, aiming to comfort. Galen moaned as Krennic lined his neck with kisses. When Galen stayed silent, Krennic nibbled at his neck just a little bit. 

"Yes," Galen gasped. "Yes, Tarkin was my first." 

"I can assure you that you'll enjoy this," Krennic growled as his fingers pushed the cool bacta pill into Galen's ass. "Relax. This pill is going to...well...relax you." 

While the bacta pill began dissolving and relaxing the muscles of Galen's rectum, Krennic pushed both of them onto the bed, hands darting everywhere. The engaged into a long kiss once more.

With a flip of his wrists, Galen was suddenly positioned face down on the bed, and he hissed as Krennic pushed a finger in his now loose hole. 

"Tell me, Galen," Krennic cooed, letting his finger explore the walls. Letting them sink in and hit his lover's prostate. "Did you imagine it like this?"

"I expected it to be worse," Galen managed, his voice tight with anticipation. "Hurry up, Orson. I think you're gonna make me cry."

Krennic only smirked as he only added a second finger and began sliding in and out, relishing the little moans Galen was making. He knew this part wasn't necessary - the bacta pill already loosened Galen enough that he could take Krennic's cock with being prepped in any way. But this was almost ritualistic. And Krennic hated to admit it, but having Galen writhe beneath him, begging for him...it really turned him on.

"Get ready," Krennic hissed as his fingers pulled away and he let the tip of his cock be swallowed. Krennic panted, resisting the urge to sink balls deep. This was Galen's first time, and he was ready to make it count.

Galen rasps and shoves his wrist between his teeth in an attempt not to scream. 

Krennic eased in a little further, letting his teeth scrape gently at Galen's muscles here and there, until little bite marks lined Galen's back. The scientist was starting to get overwhelmed by all the sensations. 

 _Fuck it._ Krennic thought after playing around for a few more minutes. He sank all the way in, the head of his cock licking at Galen's prostate. Both men began moaning. Krennic pulled out and pushed in, keeping a steady rhythm as he fucked his lover in a way that Galen never though possible. His earlier encounter with Tarkin was simply terrible at the very least, and it almost warped Galen's mind, seeing how different this could be. 

He picked up the pace, and began relentlessly pounding in and out for real, and remained impressed as Galen still didn't scream. He leaned in until his mouth was a a centimeter from Galen's ear.

"How do you like it," Krennic breathed.

"I fucking love it," Galen replied, gasping. "I...fucking...love......it."

And then, Krennic was spent. He pulled out and came everywhere, while Galen did the same. The two men collapsed on top of each other,a mess of come and flesh and love. They stayed there, sweaty and spent, and Galen laughed.

"You're getting that crystal," he smirked. Krennic smiled.

 

...

 

"I smell him on you," Vader commented as Krennic entered his quarters. "And I sense the crystal. I don't know which one concerns you more."

"Yeah, not my fault you can't fuck anymore," Krennic sniffed at the rude comment.

Vader hissed his disapproval. "Sexual desires just deter you from reaching your full potential." They stood there, eyeing each other up, anger evident on Krennic's face. The Director clicked his tongue.

"Actually, they prove a great distraction. And it's not like you didn't fuck before your Obi cut you up. I remember you fuckin' Padme earlier on." 

Vader slapped him. Not as hard as the first time, but it stung none the less.

"Silence." 

"What, does it hurt you too much that the woman you fucked  _illegally_ turned out dead because of your stupid, blind trust in a some fucking bitch?"

Vader slapped him again, harder.

"You're testing my patience," Vader snarled, but he knew he couldn't kill the Director standing in front of him. Even if he could, he wouldn't. He wasn't the savage Tarkin was. He made his moves when others infuriated him, and Krennic was definitely dancing on the line of Vader's patience. It wasn't even the rudeness, foul language, and insubordinate talk - the past was hurting Vader, and he had no wish to be hurt by Krennic.

Krennic only moved forwards, a smirk on his face. "You won't kill me, Anakin." 

That was it. He tapped into the Force and began choking Krennic. But despite the harsh blockade in his larynx, Krennic only smiled, prompting Vader to stop. Because if he kept going, the pressure would have snapped Krennic's neck. 

"Be careful not to choke on your aspirations, Director."

Krennic smirked. "Oh I'm gonna choke on more than my aspirations."

"Don't you da-" Vader began before being cut off by Krennic's palm as it rushed forwards to cup his cock through the protective suit. Vader roared and Force pushed Krennic to the end of the room, almost breaking his back. 

"It still works," Krennic commented, his voice thick with triumph. "I was wondering your burnt little dick could get hard."

With that, Vader used the Force to push him out the door, close the door, and bolt it shut.  _That little scumbag._

 

Vader crumbled to the floor, too reminded by the informal, mocking yet loving tone of Ahsoka and the similar dirty talk Padme gave him. 

 

 

In the midst of his confusion, he could hear Krennic cackling through their connected minds.


	7. Nothing's Ever Gone

Jyn was shoved violently into the room by two Deathtroopers. 

"My dear Jyn," came a voice from a man sitting across from the table she was being forced to sit at. "You were very difficult to extract, darling. Your friend Cassian and K-2SO are safe. So long as you help me."

"I'll never help you, Imperial scum," she hissed. All of a sudden, she recognized his face. "Tarkin." 

"I'm glad you remember me, my sweet."

"I'm not your sweet anything. Where's my father?"

"Oh your father's with Vader, sucking Krennic's dick," Tarkin drawled, making this situation as uncomfortable for Jyn as possible. He smirked when a Deathtrooper began sniggering from behind Jyn. "My reports say they were screwing few weeks ago."

"Shut up, liar," Jyn snarled. "I want to see my father." 

"Oh you'll see him very soon, my dear. In fact, he'll be the  _last_ thing you see."

The Deathtroopers forced her up and back to the prison cell. She almost threw up at the satisfied look on Tarkin's face.

 

...

 

Krennic pressed the button, and the blade's green glow illuminated his face. Vader sat there, an approving aura to his Force.

The lightsaber was truly a glorious one. Bylark wood served as the hilt, and it reminded Vader of the youngling, Gungi. Like Gungi, Krennic was rare in the world of Jedi and Sith. His way of obtaining his power was rarer yet. Diamond plating lined the edges, and there were two crystals inside. There were actually two buttons on this rare saber, a red blade and a green one. It was a symbol of his connection to both sides of the Force. The incredible anger and the amazing generosity.

With a tacit nod of thanks, Krennic backed away, and headed for Galen's quarters, hanging the saber on his utility belt next to other important items like key cards and IDs. When he reached his lover's quarters, a set of brown eyes attached to his saber almost immediately. 

"Finally," Galen scoffed playfully. "That thing took you three weeks to construct. No wonder it's so rare."

"Yeah, well..."

Krennic sat down with his face in his palms. Ever since that day a few weeks ago when he first sodomized Galen, tensions began between them. And another piece to this already huge puzzle was introduced.

Since his encounter with Vader, the dark lord began having nightmares. Nightmares of when Ahsoka left him. Nightmares of when Obi-Wan mutilated him. Nightmares of Padme choking under his grip. Nightmares where he screamed Orson Krennic's name.

Because of their close link, Krennic would wake up for the same reasons with the same nightmares and the same, scarily real emotions. He even once woke up screaming his own name. Every tine, Galen would wake up to his screaming, and would take Krennic in his strong arms, whispering until his lover calmed down and stopped shaking. Ever since then, he used the Force to try to read Vader, but whatever emotions the dark lord had for him were so deeply buried that not even Krennic's strong bond with him could uncover them. 

He went up to Vader once and confronted him about the dreams, and Vader only waved him off, saying it was a manifestation of his new bond, but Krennic disagreed. "I never wake up screaming  _your_ name, Ani," Krennic had retorted at the elementary excuse. Vader ignored him.

So they continued, slowly improving Krennic's skill with the force. He was strong, perhaps as strong as those like Kenobi or Windu, but not quite as strong as Skywalker himself...yet. 

So, the days crawled by, one after another. Tarkin was gone, which was a plus, but both Vader and Krennic were plagued by nightmares of the past, most of them belonging to Vader, but some belonged to Krennic. Vader was beginning to dream about the death of Lyra and the absence of Jyn as well as the panic and pain without Galen. Vader also was beginning to look into the eyes of the men Krennic killed when he was ordered by Tarkin. He woke up screaming as well, guilt ridden and haunted.

And in the midst of all this, Galen was becoming distant. 

The scientist's lack of anyone but a man who woke up screaming about experiences that weren't even his was really something to be moody about. Plus, he still counted the number of days Jyn spent away from him. It'd been months now with no trace of his daughter, the only actual Erso he had left. Lyra's death also weighed down on him, making him feel vulnerable and tired. 

Because of all this pain that circulated like a disease, it was hard to keep loving.

Finally, sick of all of this, Galen ignored all of is instincts and pulled Krennic into a desperate kiss. He needed to love and he needed to be loved. So he kissed the unsuspecting Director, putting all of his energy into his mouth. It almost broke him when the Director didn't kiss back, but instead pushed him away with a shake of the head.

Instead, the Director went to Vader's quarters to vent his pain. Although Vader was stronger in the force, Krennic's hand to hand combat skills, due to his actual organic limbs, previous training, and less pain everywhere.

He vented his anger there, fighting Lord Vader, lightsaber basically cutting through everything in the dark lord's quarters. This time, he cut a hole in Vader's mask, revealing the true face of Anakin Skywalker.

"Go," the monster rasped, "You won't get another chance." Krennic could tell he was thinking about Padme and Ahsoka, and he sheathed his lightsaber, with a respectful nod. He trudged forwards for a moment, wanting to assist his hurt master, but Vader waved him away, standing tall once again. He understood.

So, instead, he walked back to Galen's quarters, feeling guilty beyond belief for rejecting his lover, and when Galen saw him standing at the end of the quarters, he rushed forwards and fell into Krennic's arms, crying softly. 

"I lost Jyn and Lyra," Galen whispered, "Please don't let lose you."

Krennic reassured him, rocking them both back and forth. He was just as bonded to Galen as he was to Vader. They stood there for hours, locked in a tight embrace, silently apologizing for all the distance they put between each other. Vader could sense their relief, and it helped him begin to recover. Because of his strong connection with the Force, physical wounds weren't really a problem, but mental scarring? That could kill him faster than any lightsaber.

 

And it was the midst of this, Krennic, Galen, Vader, and Ozzel were summoned to the Death Star. Where Tarkin prowled and where Jyn lay, rotting in a prison cell.

 

...

 

"Lord Vader," Tarkin cooed, the relaxed voice annoying the dark lord. Krennic just stood there, smiling while Galen stared, wide-eyed and seething.

"Most impressive," Vader snarled, look around the Death Star. "Your new toy seems to be satisfactory."

"So...what is Director Krennic here for?" Tarkin purred. "And Galen Erso." The latter flinched when his named was mentioned but the former's smile only widened. He had beaten his master at combat, after all, and he wasn't afraid of anything Tarkin had in store for him. Tarkin, however, disagreed with a silent chuckle. He turned around and whispered a silent command for execution to one of his Deathtroopers, and the trooper nodded, heading for detention center. 

"Still executing random prisoners, aren't you sir," Krennic smirked. He would be triumphant if it wasn't for the sudden worry that surrounded his master. 

"Oh I assure you this isn't...random."

_Master, what is it?_

_Someone's being executed...someone who shouldn't be._

_Do you know who it is?_

_Blast it, Tarkin has some sort of anti-mind read installation._

_We'll find out soon enough._

_That's what I'm afraid of._

Vader ordered Admiral Ozzel over to the command center, and he led Krennic and Galen to his prepared quarters with a strange black meditation sphere in the middle.

"What is this place?"

"This is where I'm going to find out the answer to my question." 

The two men watched as Vader paced to the side of the room, navigating through the computers. "It's been around twenty minutes now," Vader explained. "The prisoner would have been executed around five minutes ago."

"Why does it matter?" Galen asked.

"Vader thinks there's something suspicious with the execution," Krennic said, "Just the way Tarkin gave the command wasn't the usual, formal way." 

They watched as Vader flipped through pages upon pages of information, swiping a key card every so often, when he finally got to the list of executed members. "That's odd...my key card usually doesn't work for executions. It works now..."

And when he saw the name of the most recently executed, his little black heart rose to his throat and he realized he'd been set him. Not just him, all three of the men there. Krennic immediately sensed something wrong and Galen's scientist eyes caught the sudden stiffness in Vader's movements. 

"Master?" Krennic asked.

Vader turned around, a stricken sort of Force surrounding his being. "Prisoner 5J872K executed time 1306," Vader began, his voice curdling like sour milk. "Prisoner name...Jyn Erso. Tarkin knew I'd know something's wrong and he gave my key card access because...." Vader paused, beginning to feel the pain Krennic was feeling, and even the pain Galen was feeling, because of the extent of the emotion.

Krennic froze, his blood turning to ice and the sudden bitter need for revenge took over his whole body. Galen was quite the opposite. His blood turned to fire and a scream escaped his lips.

The rest was a blur.

Krennic slipped an arm across Galen's teeth to stop the screams that were coming. They couldn't risk alerting Tarkin of the shattering aftereffects of his choice. But Galen simply bit down on Krennic's arm, drawing blood to the point where he was about to tear the Krennic's flesh clean off. 

Krennic finally let go, blood streaming down his arm, but Vader had a better approach. He used the Force to physically bind Galen's lips together. Krennic turned around, unable to bear the hurt look on Galen's face, but he was just as angry. Jyn had been like a daughter to him, and Tarkin took her from not only he himself, but from his lover too. 

There will be a reckoning...there always is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did put a few references here and there, like for example when Galen almost bites Krennic's arm off, it's a silent nod to Mads Mikkelsen in Hannibal...I hope the spice up the story!
> 
> And remember, if you have any suggestions, please comment! As always, thanks for reading!


	8. Everyday More Lies -Saw Gerrera

"You said you'd let her see her father," Cassian screamed at Tarkin when the Deathtrooper fired the shot. He felt sick to his stomach as the woman he loved slumped over, dead. It felt almost disrespectful to push her body away, but it was sickening to have her there.

He didn't have to worry for long, as the Deathtroopers lifted her lifeless body and backed away, holding her as she dangled in the trooper's arms.

"I didn't say she would be alive when she saw her father," Tarkin replied smoothly. "Why don't I bring her to him today?"

"You're sick," Cassian spat. "You're fucking sick and Galen's going to kill you."

"That coward won't dare put a hand on me," Tarkin purred. "I've got him right where I want him. He'll join his daughter soon enough. I assure you, those two won't be separated for long."

Cassian turned his head away, disgusted. K-2SO was also at a loss for words - this cruelty was certainly new to this reprogrammed droid.

"Well, if you have no more to say, time to reunite Father and Daughter in the flesh. Then in the spirit. Good day, gentlemen." With that, he was gone. Cassian could only struggle against his bonds as he watched Tarkin cackle and the troopers carry his lover's body away. 

A pocket knife slid out from his boot. It was a surprise when they didn't catch it, but he used the tip of the blade to pick the lock on his bonds. It was definitely uncomfortable, but within a few minutes, he was free. He released K-2SO and began devising a means of escape.

He promised Jyn once that he would do anything he could to keep Galen safe, and he intended to honor that promise.

 

...

 

Vader's normal sadism was almost depleted from his strong bond with Krennic. Normally, that death would have been either insignificant and unworthy of his time, or it would satisfy his need for others around him to be pained. But now, now he was changing. This death was so grievous in air that it actually made him feel some true pain for this girl he had never met.

"What did I ever do to deserve this," Galen moaned, covering his face with his hands. "I've done nothing but work for him." 

"This is my fault. If he didn't love me, he wouldn't try to break both of us," Krennic sighed. He knew that all of this started because he dragged Galen into this whirlwind of love and hate, and he was infinitely guilty.

Admiral Ozzel entered Vader's quarters with a hiss of the doors opening. "Lord Vader," he addressed his general carefully. "Grand Moff Tarkin wishes to speak with you." 

Immediately, Krennic sprang up and used the Force to pull Ozzel into a choke. 

"Orson," Galen warned, but his lover didn't listen. The Director walked closer, his eyes wide with fury.

"You can tell him," he began, "That he can fuck off." 

"Orson!" Galen hissed. "Don't kill him." But Krennic still didn't stop. He was beyond fury and it was truly terrifying. When Ozzel was close to death, Vader aimed a savage blow at Krennic's head, and with the loss of concentration, Ozzel was released. He gasped, falling to his knees, gripping his throat.

"Are you okay?" Galen asked, rushing to Ozzel's aid. Ever the romantic. The Admiral nodded silently, gulping for air. He clawed at his throat, trying to find release. Vader could sense Ozzel's own sense of unfair treatment. 

 _What the hell was that._  

_I didn't want to see Tarkin's ugly face._

_Kendal Ozzel is my Admiral, remember that._

_Fuck off, love._

_You hate Tarkin so much, so don't become him. Tarkin did things like beating his inferiors when he was even slightly displeased._

Krennic didn't reply.

But it was too late, however. Blaster shots rang outside Vader's quarters, and a stormtrooper was thrown inside, his chest smoking. Tarkin strutted in the room, a squad of Deathtroopers accompanying him. Krennic and Galen's eyes widened when they saw one of them was carrying Jyn's dead body. Vader stayed motionless and he even looked calm, although Krennic could sense his rage. The mask didn't hide much from his apprentice.

"What a pleasant surprise," Vader growled. Krennic was almost shocked when he heard how perfectly calm his master was. "What do I owe this visit?"

"I want my scientist and my Director. And then I'll leave you alone." 

Vader stayed motionless and for one ugly second, Krennic thought the Sith apprentice was going to give them up. Instead, Vader drew his saber and cut through the entire squad of Deathtroopers. Krennic was awed by the swift movement who had all his limbs severed and had his entire body burnt to a crisp. Even Tarkin was genuinely shocked and surprised when the Sith apprentice attacked like that before he even gave the Deathtroopers a change to respond. 

"Why did you do that," Tarkin hissed, much worse at keeping his anger to himself. 

"You killed my stormtrooper guards. I find that Tiger was quite the character and fun to be around. Tungsten was quite eager to run errands for me. I have manners. I return debts."

Tarkin looked stricken with the loss of his squad. Not that they had a chance against Vader and his powerful apprentice in the first place. Galen ignored all his instincts and rushed forwards to hold his dead daughter. Tarkin kicked him aside, making the scientist yelp, but Vader instantly Force pushed him away.

Galen couldn't even find it in him to cry as he ran a finger around his daughter's face. The face that laughed and smile and kept him going through the laborious days working on Project Celestial Power. The face that Krennic took from him. He dragged her away from the Deathtroopers and whimpered, rocking their bodies back and forth, hoping that maybe...just maybe she would come back to life. It was a pity life didn't work like that. 

"That was my victory," Tarkin hissed. 

"This is no victory," Galen shot back, his glare murderous. He stood, towering over the fallen Grand Moff. "You killed and innocent girl for  _what?_ For your sick and twisted love for an officer who already loved someone else?" He walked closer, but Krennic used a mild amount of Force to keep him from walking any closer. If Galen struck Tarkin, then he might even be executed by those like the Emperor. 

"Stop right there, Erso," Tarkin warned.

"What do you want from me!"Galen screamed, "What the hell do you want from me? You killed my daughter. You hurt my lover. You raped me. What did I ever do to you but pledge my undying loyalty to  _your_ project so you could kill millions more. How many families are you going to decimate? I can barely live with myself, building this. But I do, because I'll stay loyal to the Empire no matter what. But do you even consider how many people you kill just for your power? You have no people. No followers. No place to hang your cowl. And you still want more. More of what? Zero plus zero equals zero. What more do you want from me?"

Tarkin felt tears rushing to his eyes at this verbal attack. 

"I..."

"Don't," Galen hissed. "Even if it's a sincere apology from your heart, which I highly doubt it is, don't say it." He turned away to hide his own tears. His pain. Krennic was awed by his reprimand. The objectively honest, yet harsh tone. Even Vader seemed a little impress, expecting a few profanities and not much else. 

Tarkin got up and smoothed his dress pants, and with a last attempt at dignity, he gave a respectful yet grudging nod as he left the room. As soon as Tarkin was out of earshot, Vader closed the door and Galen fell into Krennic's arms, a sobbing mess. 

Stormtroopers soon walked in, cleaning up the bodies that littered the room. Galen turned his head as a trooper dragged his daughter's body away. Stardust was gone. Forever. But in his mind, she would walk for an eternity. Ozzel left too after everyone else was gone.

When the last of the troopers were cleared out, another man walked in the room, looking around. 

"G-Galen Erso?" he asked. His hair was ruffled and his face held that of grief. 

Krennic drew his saber, ignited it, and pointed the tip of the blade at the boy's neck. "You're business has to be stated right about now," Krennic growled. The boy threw his arms up.

"No, no. I'm here as a friend. A friend of Jyn Erso." 

 

...

 

"So, Captain Andor...how did you get caught again," Vader asked. 

"Jyn, K, and I were flying to Jedha to get some information from alliance friend Saw Gerrera when our ship was intercepted," Cassian replied, unable to keep his fear of being in close proximity with an Imperial General and Directer down. Instead he turned to Galen for support.

"I promised Jyn I would protect you," he told the scientist. 

"Protect me? From what?"

"She came to us because she overheard Tarkin saying he was going to execute you after you finished the project, and she left, not willing to risk your safety by telling you why, and she made it her goal to save you."

The story brought fresh anger over Krennic.

"That motherfucking bitch," Krennic snarled. 

"I'm guessing you've had a few issues with Tarkin, then?" Cassian noted. Krennic shot him a withering look and a sarcastic growl. Cassian shrank under his unnecessary show of anger. 

"So why are you here?" Galen asked. "How did you escape?"

"Sir, I broke free with the help of a reprogrammed Imperial droid and I'm here because of my promise to Jyn." 

It was huge risk, explaining so much of his tactics to these Imperials, but he trusted Jyn and Jyn trusted her father. So whether or not he liked it, it was her wish that he aid her father through anything to come, and the three of them are very much in danger.

"Anakin Skywalker?" Cassian finally said, as to break the silence. "Is that you?" 

"Darth Vader," he corrected cooly. "What do you want."

"There's someone...over at our base who wants to meet you."

"And who would that be?"

"It's one of us - Fulcrum."

"I don't know who that is."

"I'm not allowed to know his name for security purposes. All I know is that he's Togruta and he wants to meet you desperately. He told me to tell you code "Skyguy" or something like that and you'd know who he was.

With that, both Vader and Krennic knew exactly who this Fulcrum was. "Not he," Vader choked, trying to keep his emotions down but failing. "She. She. Ahsoka Tano. Krennic, Erso. I think we need to go."

"We're a little tied down," Krennic muttered. "We can't go just yet."

"Then we'll stay here," Vader insisted. He wasn't about to give up meeting his apprentice, although he could sense his sudden excitement injured Krennic. He found he also found his new apprentice appealing to be around and a good friend, although...how could he ever forsake Ahsoka...

But whatever doubts and jealousy Krennic felt, he covered it up well.

"What if Tarkin comes back," Krennic noted. "What do we do then? He knows you can kill a squad of Deathtroopers, so what if he brings a hundred squads? Good luck dealing with that."

Vader laughed, "I don't need luck. I have you." 

And with that, it was settled. The four men sat around Vader's mysterious sphere and discussed a means of leaving. Of escape. 

And each man had a different goal in mind.

 

...

 

Tarkin sat, alone. He lost the aid of Lord Vader and he lost the love of Krennic. And even so, he could feel something brewing for the normally docile creature inside his veins. 

But Tarkin was a broken creature - stripped of the ability to truly love despite all his efforts and the good side of him that struggled to surface. His evil, cruel side beat the other into submission and that's what he was. Evil and cruel. 

He didn't know why he did the things he did, but they were done, and it was certainly regrettable the way things happened. 

All of a sudden, the Grand Moff was cold. And lonely. But there was no one there to comfort him and kiss him. No one to warm him up with a love-filled hug. So he wanted to take more. But was that what he really wanted? 

Tarkin was certainly not dumb. He was the first to see the Rebel had escaped, and using his rank, he deleted all records of his escape. He could tell their every move, and he knew that they were going to leave soon, and he didn't plan on stopping them. At least not yet.

Perhaps this could be the start to his redemption and the end to the lies. Everyday, more lies.


	9. Diamonds Can Shatter

Galen lay next to Krennic, stroking his shirtless body, listening to the continuous purr of his lover.

"You know, this is, in it self, way better than sex," Krennic commented with a laugh. He brought an arm over and hooked it over Galen's neck, bringing him close. The scientist cooed and continued bringing a hand up and down Krennic's stomach and chest.

"Vader wants us to leave soon," Galen murmured softly into Krennic's ear. "2100."

"What time is it now?"

"1532. Come on, please?"

Krennic groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position. Despite the exhausted look on his face, he smiled. "You're too much, Erso." Galen pouted and the childish grin he put on was almost enough to convince Krennic that the war...the escape...all of it was fake. The only true existence was Galen Erso and his incredibly goofy smile. "I'm sorry, we can't. At least not now."

"Orson, why not," Galen mewed, getting up to straddle Krennic's body. Galen let a thin tongue trace over Krennic's neck and he listened carefully as Krennic closed his eyes, lost in sensation as Galen brought his tongue over his neck and jaw and shaven cheekbone. He let the combed bristles of his beard tickle Krennic and he relished the little moans his lover made.

"Erso..."

Galen didn't pay attention, and kept lapping at the skin he found. Here, there, everywhere. He finally drew his way over to Krennic's mouth, silencing him. He let his tongue slide in and push gently against Krennic's. He let his lips drown and let his emotion play in, making everything smooth and soft. "You like that, don't you," Galen purred. His voice was so smooth. So graceful. So gently demanding. 

"We can't," Krennic insisted, although he could feel himself fighting a losing battle. Galen wouldn't take no for an answer, so he just pulled in for another kiss, this one just as agonizingly slow. "We don't have any materials."

"I'll improvise."

With that, Krennic's arousal shot through the ceiling. Krennic had only been sodomized once, and that was back when he was younger. Much, much younger - back when he was twelve. The rape was what made him the prowling wolf he was, the fear and self-preservation made him...him. The reason he fucked all the Imperial Officers throughout the years in a desperate want for release. Could he really let Galen sodomize him? Could he find it in him to put aside his self-preservation? For Galen? He knew what his lover wanted, the only question was whether or not he should humor this. 

"Mmmm," Krennic mumbled, not willing to say the words. At the same time, he couldn't imagine leaving without giving Galen what he wanted. So he sat up a little more, and breathed passion into the kiss. Galen's pupils dilated, pleased. 

Krennic grumbled and grumbled as it took the scientist minutes to uncover them both, but Krennic suspected that that was supposed to be a part of this painful pleasure Galen wanted to give him. 

Galen on the other hand was itching to start, but self control kept his movements slow. He slipped an index finger into Krennic's ass and closed his eyes, paying attention to the way Krennic squirmed under him, whimpering slightly. Galen couldn't help but think that Krennic's first time resembled something like his own from the way he was so sensitive and discouraged. 

"Breathe," Galen hissed, "Breathe, Krennic." 

He thought back to Lyra and the way he fucked her. It was certainly different. Lyra was much more...willing. Much more wanting. And she often got bored if he went too slow. But Krennic, this whole episode was tormenting him. He wanted Galen to hurry up too, but he wasn't bored at all. He was in pain. 

Galen inserted another finger and began carefully prepping Krennic, wondering what happened to make Krennic so afraid of sex. 

Krennic thought back to the man who fucked him as a child. The man he couldn't care to ever name. And he tried his hardest to not picture that man's smirk when Galen added a third finger after a few minutes. The memory was starting to erode the sensations he was feeling. Krennic tried desperately to call back himself. He wanted to engulf in the sensations Galen was attempting to give him, but it was hard. So in a last ditch effort, he grabbed Galen's face, and the instant feel of his lover's tongue swiping throughout his body brought him back. His demons could wait. He was here for Galen Erso. His whole body shivered when Galen thrust in the first time.

"Erso," he moaned as the scientist dragged him into an abyss of pleasure he never thought possible. "Oh my...fuck...help me, Galen." 

"Shh," Galen replied, sinking back into a kiss.

Krennic tried his best to keep his breath steady as Galen rocked his world inside out and he succeeded, but Galen could still sense his sense the intensity of his emotions and feelings as the he laid his head over Krennic's chest, listening to the heart that was beating so hard. 

"Huh..."

"Be quiet," Galen scolded. "Stop trying to hide things from me. I could see you trying to control your breathing. I'm here and I'll always be here for you."

As an exclamation point to his statement, he grabbed Krennic's cock and began jerking it, aiming to please. It certainly did it's job as Krennic soon came, cursing as he body tightened. Galen moaned and bent over, still thrusting, to lick up all the come off of Krennic's stomach, softening cock, and shaven pelvis. 

"Don't...uh....stop," Krennic begged. His arms traveled upwards in an attempt to grab what would be Galen's shirt collar, if he was wearing a shirt. Instead, his hand scraped painfully through a mound of chest hair and he tugged nonetheless, making Galen grit his teeth as he continued pounding in and out. "Don't...you...dare...stop."

Galen wasn't about to. He came shortly after, but rode through his orgasm, moaning loudly.

The door was closed so neither of them saw or heard Tarkin as he approached the quarters. The Grand Moff leaned against the wall as he listened to the intensity of what was happening inside. 

"Oh my god, I love you," Krennic panted as Galen kept at it.

"I love you more than you can imagine," Galen replied. His voice was constantly being broken and rebuilt into something better. Something stronger. And that was what the Grand Moff wanted. He wanted to love, but he just didn't know how. And with that bulb of regret, Tarkin walked away, trying to drive the sounds of Krennic's moans out of his head to alleviate his frustrations.

Krennic hissed as he came a second time, his face flushed with blood and arousal. 

His dick softened, over-sensitized when he came a third time.

He almost passed out when he reached orgasm again, unable to come.

Finally, almost numb, Galen finally pulled away and landed disastrously on the floor, unable to move. 

"If you do not wish to accompany me to the base, that is your choice," Vader spoke suddenly, sounding incredibly amused. "It's almost 1700, and I thought I was going to debrief you once more. It appears you just need your rest."

Krennic shook his head and stood up, his flaccid cock swinging around as he walked over to brew himself some coffee. "We'll listen," he yawned. In truth, he was craving a nap more than anything else. Galen rolled over and closed his eyes. 

"So, what did you think," Krennic asked, blinking hard to get away again. "How long were you here?"

"Maybe thirty minutes?"

"Damn. Well...did you enjoy that?" 

Vader chuckled. "It was amusing, not arousing." 

Within a ten minutes, the two men were dressed and sipping at some seriously caffeinated coffee. They listened as Vader explained the plan once more, although most of it went out the other ear. The nodded liked zombies, the occasional 'uh huh' drifting out their ever open mouths. Annoyed, Vader slammed a gloved fist on the table, jolting the two of them back to reality.

"I hope I'm going in with soldiers. Not sex addicts." With that, he left with a sweep of his black cape. Krennic rolled his eyes. 

 

...

 

"This complicates things," Krennic said, "The attack on Scarrif that we thought was unimportant seems to be quite the difference. And now, they have the Death Star plans. Apparently there was some sort of weakness in the reactor module." Galen kept his eyes level, but a guilt ripped through him. He put that weakness there the day after Jyn left. 

"So? What happens?" 

"Cassian made transmission to the base, and they just launched an attack. The fleet could be arriving anytime now. We can't leave."

"Actually, this is the best time to leave."

"Excuse me?"

"Vader's going to want to be out in the field right? Remember his ship has a hyperdrive. We, as in you, me, and Cassian could go into the ship as maintenance, and just not come out. Vader'll pilot us out and go to the rebel base."

Krennic looked thoughtful. "Well, that's four people in the ship. The interceptors are tiny."

"Well, Cassian can pilot, can't he? Vader could have him don Imperial pilot armor and accompany him."

The plan was a risky one and hastily put together, but it could work. Krennic nodded and trudged away to relay this plan to the Darth while Galen stayed behind, thinking of ways to improve the plan and get the necessary materials.

 

...

 

Galen waited, squished in the back of Vader's Interceptor. He was lucky no one had noticed when he slipped inside - they were all too busy deploying. It was certainly different, being in battle armor and not the usual fabric of his suit. He sat for what felt like hours, cramped in that tiny area, thinking about if Vader betrayed him to the Empire. His worries were soon deflated when Vader used the Force to climb into his Interceptor. 

"You okay there?" Vader whispered as soon as he closed the trap door at the top of the TIE. Galen muttered a cramped reply.

It was a strange feeling as the Intercepted was lifted and began moving steadily at extremely fast speeds.

"I have you now," said Vader. 

A few shots and a rebel ship was exploded. The remains of the explosion hit an Imperial tower, causing that to explode as well. 

"Why'd you do that," Galen hissed. 

"I have to make it convincing."

"You killed an innocent man!"

"I've killed thousands of innocent men."

Galen bit his lip and watched as Darth Vader fired more shots, destroying a few more rebel ships, half of them landing into Imperial towers. He sat back, not daring to speak, but he let his disgust flow through the air for Vader to sense. The Sith apprentice snorted.

"This is war, Erso," Vader cried out with an exasperated tone. "People die. Others live."

"But you can try to have more of them survive," Galen pleaded. "Please, Anakin." 

Vader snarled through his mask but listened anyways. They flew, keeping the Rebel X-Wings in sight, but not shooting. They were finally ready to make the jump to hyperspace before..."What!?"

There was a sharp jolt and the ship began spiraling out of control. "Anakin," Galen cried out, feeling weird as blood trickled down his forehead and onto his thin nose where he couldn't quite reach it through the helmet. 

"We've been hit," Vader rasped as he let go of the controls. "Making the jump in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." There was a stunning whoosh and the two of them were transported to their destination. 

"That was close," Galen muttered, wanting to remove the helmet. There was not only blood on his face, but sweat too, and it was disgusting. Vader took his hands off the controls and let the ship stay stationary in space. 

"And now, we wait for Captain Andor and Director Krennic."

"Why don't you just call them Cassian and Orson?" Galen asked. "Are you not friends?"

"Acquaintances. Allies. Friends? I don't believe so."

"Why not?"

"Think about it."

"Oh I've thought about it."

Vader sighed. "I could kill both of us right now." His hand slipped to his saber. "A single cut and this ship would be cut in half."

"But you won't do it," Galen challenged him. 

"No," Vader agreed. "And that's because of my desire to live. Friends can kill, Galen." 

With that last statement, thousands of possibilities flirted into Galen's head. Was this the mysterious Obi-Wan Krennic mentioned every once in a while? Was this an acceptance of friendship? Was this a ploy of sacrifice? Galen shook his head to clear his thoughts, though it did little to help.

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, another ship exited hyperspace and Vader let loose a breath of relief when he saw it was, in fact, Andor and Krennic. He followed the other ship down to the surface of the planet and pushed the trapdoor at the top of his fighter off.

 

"This is not what I expected the base to look like," Anakin mentioned as he jumped out his Interceptor. 

"That's because this is not the base," Cassian admitted. Anakin swung a terrifying head over to look at the Captain. "With all due respect, we can't exactly deliver you to the heart of the Rebellion. So, this is Fulcrum's base."

"Ahsoha," Anakin corrected. He walked along, seemingly content, until a green lightsaber ignited and a Togruta female jumped out of the bushes. Her snarl immediately softened when she saw the face of Cassian and Anakin.

"Master!" she choked as she rushed forwards, falling into his arms. "Oh, what did they do to you...and you're so tall now." 

Krennic watched, half amused, half jealous as Anakin held her in an awkward embrace. "I think..." Anakin pulled out his saber and ignited it. "My crystal stopped bleeding." That was true. The blade shone a brilliant blue. 

Krennic laughed and the five of them walked to Fulcrum's base, feeling complete. 

 

...

 

"How I've missed you," Ahsoka breathed as she closed in, laying across Anakin's body. 

"I'm not exactly the prettiest sight anymore," Anakin mumbled. 

Ahsoka shook her head and leaned over. "No, Master. I don't care what you look like on the outside. Your Force resonates with love, and that's all that counts."

"Oh, Ahsoka," Anakin whispered. 

"We can fix you," the Togruta said suddenly. "We can get that ridiculous suit off of you." 

"What? The Emperor has tried multiple times, but I can't..." he trailed off with a tacit nod from his former apprentice. 

"The bastard was lying to you." 

"I see right through it now. He probably had some sort of Force enacted on me, keeping me from realizing the truth." Vader let his helmet sink into his hands, and all of a sudden, his voice became needy. "Can you really? Can you really get this suit off and bring back my old self? I...I want to see my own face again."

Ahsoka laughed, "We have some genetic scientists here. I think they can help you."

"What do you mean?"

"Either we can give you some real looking prosthetic limbs...or...we could have you cloned and replace your dying organs with those of your clone." 

"A life..." 

"I'm glad to see you care," Ahsoka chuckled. "I didn't think you were capable of that anymore."

"I will always care about you."

Ahsoka laughed as she picked up her commslink and informed her medics of their new assignment. 

 


	10. Forge to Melt

**Six Months After "Diamonds Can Shatter"**

 

"Will he hold?" Ahsoka managed to say. "Will he survive?"

"Of course," Orson answered before the medical droid had time to answer. "He's been through so much lately. He'll survive this now." Ahsoka shot him a look. The two of them had a...strained relationship. Both vied for the attention and approval of their master, but Galen only feared that Orson might possibly feel something for the Togruta? He shook his head and looked onward. 

They waited, sitting around a small table outside Anakin's surgery room. Galen and Cassian were perfectly calm, but Ahsoka and Orson were bitching and moaning about the long wait. Galen turned to look at Cassian and a tacit laugh passed between the two calmer men. 

A medical droid came walking out. 

"The results are not as expected," came the mechanical voice. "We are having a few technical difficulties. Please stand by."

Orson jumped up and ignited his saber, bringing it dangerously close to the medical droid's neck. Or what would be it's neck if it were humanoid. "Listen, fucker. He better be alive and in one piece." 

"We are doing all we can," the medical droid responded. "Please stand by." Galen stood up and put one hand on Orson's. All of a sudden, Orson looked so fragile. He collapsed into Galen's arms. The droid walked back into the room where a sudden scream from inside the surgical room issued out. 

"Wow, he sounds different without that mask," Cassian commented. 

"And that answers the question on whether or not he's alive," Galen added. Ahsoka glared at the men and walked away, ready to be diagnosed with ADD. More screams flew into the room, making Orson twitch in Galen's arms, but the scientist didn't let him go. 

It was actually surprising how strong and skilled at hand to hand combat Galen truly was. He stuck to an exercise routine almost religiously, and once, in a mock battle, he almost took down his force using lover. But when he was offered the role of a soldier, he refused, putting his foot down. He explained his defensive reasons but he would never try to take lives without reason. They understood and left the offer at that.

The droid exited the surgery room once more. 

"We are very sorry. We do not understand the issues occurring. He is not dying and he is not accepting the new organs. We do not understand what is happening. Please stand by." Krennic growled like a wild animal and tried to leap forwards, but Galen's strong arm held him back. 

"Thank you," Galen replied smoothly as the medical droid reentered the surgery room. Another soul shattering yell carried though. They had no choice but to wait. Hours upon hours, hearing screams of agony, unable to do anything.

Hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks.  _Weeks._

For three long agonizing weeks, Anakin was lying on that surgical table, undergoing so many different surgeries to help fix all the different wounds he'd acquired through the years. Skin grafts were made. His clone's organs were retrieved. Anakin was on his way to coming back at last, but he'll be damned before he ever said it was a pleasant encounter, looking Pain in the eye the whole time. Sure he was sedated so this was much better than the first time he was introduced to his suit, but when they were cutting him open and removing and replacing, it was more than painful. 

 

...

 

But the efforts did pay off. Because three weeks later, the final wire was detached. The materials were put away. The blood was cleaned up. The medical droids went to recharge themselves the fifth time. For the last week, Anakin had been unconscious, and it was perhaps momentous when his eyes snapped open, no longer the contaminated color of yellow, but a pure, brilliant blue that resembled Krennic's, but it held more depth. More experience. More joy. More pain. Anakin lifted his previously severed arm, and looked at it in pure wonder. It was truly amazing to feel real flesh. Using those deft fingers, they trailed around his body, and finally his face and hair. Anakin practically hurt himself trying to grab at his own face, feeling the creases and the smoothness of his hair. He ran fingers through his eyebrows and finally drew them over to his lips. He hadn't seen or felt flesh in twenty years, let alone his own. He sat up gingerly and looked into a silvery mirror that stretched across the room, and he was suddenly at a loss when he saw the face he hadn't seen in so, so long. He even forgot what he looked like.

He stood up and immediately noticed the room was a lot bigger. The loss of his long, mechanical legs rendered him shorted, yet still incredibly tall. He looked around and touched the scar on his right eye. He love the feel of everything. He tested the Force inside him by dragging the clothing left on a side table for him. He dressed quickly, almost amazed at his increased Force powers. Perhaps stronger even than he was before.

Most extraordinarily, he was younger. His heart thumped with the that of his youth, and he thought perhaps they extracted his DNA from something that belonged to him earlier. It was certainly strange being this young. It seemed as if twenty to thirty years of his life were just erased. Gone. The skin, the mind, the flesh...the only thing that seemed to be old was his consciousness. 

He flexed his new muscles getting used to this body once again. Using legs that were truly flesh, he walked outside and saw the hallways were empty. Using his blanking memory, he walked down the hallway, letting a finger trail against the wall, yearning for the feeling of material under his flesh. He was tired of machines. They didn't make him better. They weakened and defeated him.

"Master!" came the joint cry of Orson and Ahsoka. He smiled wide as both of them rushed over to him. Both of them were older now in his eyes. Anakin was obviously still the older, wiser one, but he seemed younger and weaker without the mask, although about the weak part, that was quite the opposite. 

Galen watched, a twinge of jealousy tearing through him at the way Orson fell so naturally into his master's arms. Anakin looked up and saw the hurt on Galen's face as the scientist walked away.

 

...

 

"Galen," Anakin whispered. "Why are you so hurt?"

"Don't worry about it," Galen returned steadily. 

"If I am to blame, perhaps it is mine to worry." Galen was feeling trapped, entranced by the sweetness of Anakin's voice.  _This one's slippery. He wants something._ But even so, Galen couldn't read the ever so soft movements. 

"It's really nothing," Galen insisted. Anakin sighed.

"My dear Galen, I have eyes. Even with that atrocious mask, I had eyes. Orson Krennic is, and forever will be, yours."

"How do you know this..." Galen challenged, unwilling to believe what this man said. Perhaps there was more to his character than previously noted or seen of him. What if he never really turned to the light side...

"I am connected to him, my dear boy," Anakin laughed as Galen scoffed. _I am probably older than the man is._

"What do you want."

"I just got this new body back...perhaps..." Anakin let his hand trail down to rub at Galen's erection. "Seems we're a little excited, are we not?"

Galen gasped but he didn't pull away. Instead, red-faced, he let out a mix between a growl and a purr. He shook his head to clear it. "Anakin," he murmured. "Just as Orson is mine, I am his." But even so, he made no movement to pull away. 

"I remember you having similar rejections when Orson first kissed you, did you not?" 

Anakin smirked when he realize he hit a nerve. Galen hissed as Anakin kept stroking at him. Suddenly there was something nudging at his prostate and he gasped, finally pulling away. "What the hell was that?"

"As you are most likely aware," Anakin replied, "I am a Force user." 

Galen understood. Instead of fighting, the docile scientist fell to his knees as Anakin insistently fucking him through the tight prison of his clothing. Within minutes, Galen's back arched as he came. It was strange, he wasn't even undressed in anyway.

"Go back to your quarters," Anakin cooed, pressing Galen into a gentle kiss. "Orson is waiting for you. And you better hurry and clean that mess before he sees it." With that, Anakin gave him a flirtatious wave and bid him leave. 

Anakin watched as the scientist left, unbalanced and unstable. A voice flirted into his head.

 _Did you do it?_ Orson asked.

_Of course, my dear._

_Good. I want him to feel good. I want him to feel wonderful. But I'm afraid he's shying away from me._

_Not to worry, Orson. I wasn't just fucking him with the Force. I read him. He wants you. Very badly._

_That's good to know._

With that, Vader broke connection and drew his now blue lightsaber. He felt complete with the return of his body and Ahsoka. The only man he yearned for now was his own master. Obi-Wan Kenobi. And hoped that his master would still want to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far!
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed and sorry this chapter is shorter - life is kicking me in the ass. Please do leave any suggestions you may have - I may or may not be going through some writer's block...next chapter's gonna take a while.
> 
> And I do need a beta, so if you want to help me, leave a comment down below!


	11. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I realized I had this in my Docs folder, and I decided to publish this first, and post the next chapter a little later like I first planned. This chapter, however, is fairly long, so please bear with me. It is also styled differently than my other chapters, so I don't know if this is a good idea or not. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't consent with what Thrawn or the Emperor does in this chapter. Please read responsibly.

**Present, Chimaera**

 

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," Tarkin mused. He was in no position for any arguments, hands bound tightly behind his back and blood trickling down the side of his head and onto another light slash that went down his cheek. He was forced in a sitting position while Thrawn knelt on one knee to stare. The Chiss male looked at his prisoner in admiration and pity along with something else.

"Tarkin." The reply was steady and aggressively silent and the voice sent a shiver down Tarkin's spine. 

"Why am I here?" 

"You let the Emperor's right hand man escape. You let the Director of the Imperial Navy escape. You let our lead Engineer and genius Scientist of the Project Celestial Power and Imperial Intelligence escape." Thrawne listed Tarkin's crimes slowly, as to draw out the anticipation and the fear and it seemed to have an effect - not a effect a normal human could see. Something only Thrawn or perhaps someone like Tarkin would be able to see.

Tarkin shivered as Thrawn brought a blue hand to his chin, lifting his gaunt head. Tarkin refused to speak. He only looked Thrawn in the eyes with such intensity, it was difficult to imagine that this man was a mere human. Thrawn chuckled. 

"I understand you don't want to talk," Thrawn purred. "Emperor Palpatine still wants you and your  _tactical genius._ But despite this, he needs those to be told of their failures and I was assigned to...how do I put this...break you."

Tarkin didn't even flinch. His eyes burned steadily into Thrawn's. 

Thrawn smiled and stood up. He signaled to some troopers standing guard and they nodded, quickly dragging in another man, sagging in their grasps. "Don't worry,  _Tarkin_. Our lead Engineer has been replaced." 

Tarkin felt sick to his stomach as Galen Erso lifted his head, tears in his eyes and blood in his mouth.

 

**Two Months Ago, Fulcrum's Base**

 

"This is why we don't tell people where our base is," Cassian growled, firing more shots at the stormtroopers. It seemed four or five battalions were sent to capture the three Jedi and their allies.

Anakin rushed forwards, unleashing a wave of Force so strong, it almost decimated half a battalion. Ahsoka looked at him as he panted and she rushed forwards, two sabers cutting through tons and tons of stormtroopers. 

"You've gotten stronger," Anakin commented as he regained his breath and jumped right back into the front lines, fighting alongside his apprentice. 

"That, and these soldiers are half the shot of a battle droid and just a plaything compared to our old clone troopers," Ahsoka replied, slicing through more troopers. "We should've fixed you somewhere else first, that damn tracker in your suit is certainly creating problems for us." 

"Shut up," Anakin retorted, deflecting tons of lasers. He tapped the commslink on his gauntlet. "Orson you ready?"

"Waiting on the last of them to exit the ship."

"Good. We could use a little help right about now."

"Since when did you need help?"

Anakin gritted his teeth in good humor and continued fighting. His appearance along with Orson's seemed to increase the morale of the Rebel soldiers, prompting them to train harder to fight behind their generals. It was good - the Rebellion had quite a few talented admirals, but not enough good generals. 

When the last of the stormtroopers exited the ships that brought them there, Anakin lifted his head to see Orson jumping off one of the surrounding cliffs, beginning to cut through the ships that were their only way home. The stormtroopers didn't seem to notice, as it was almost a silent sabotage. They were too busy trying not to get killed by the two Jedi slicing through their ranks. 

When Orson got to the last ship, he jumped inside and grabbed two backpacks full of explosives with a wild grin on his face. He exited the ship and climbed to the top and threw the packs through the air, and right when they were about to land, he used the force to separate all the individual grenades and let them drop like a deadly rain over the troopers down below, eradicating the equivalent of around one battalion. Cover blown, he leapt over down to fight the soldiers from behind. 

 

A squad of deathtroopers made a sudden turn and entered the safe quarters. Galen Erso, like Thrawn predicted, was the only one in the room. He didn't even fight when the deathtroopers aimed their heavy rifles at him and cuffed his hands behind his back. One of them clubbed his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious. 

"Do we kill him?" 

"No, we're just here for extraction."

With that, one of the troopers grabbed his body and lifted him over their shoulder and they ran, heading for a stealth ship they landed somewhere else. Thrawn knew the Jedi would put up a good fight - it wasn't them they were after. They were no longer important. He were here for a mission from Sheev Palpatine himself, and that was to extract Galen Erso. The troopers were going to be costly to replace, but not impossible. Thrawn's deathtroopers reached the stealth ship and immediately began lifting themselves off the surface of this godforsaken planet. 

 

Perhaps minutes passed, perhaps hours, but the three Jedi finally cut through all the stormtroopers with some help from Cassian and the Rebels. They raced back and everyone whooped at the stunning victory.

Even so, Orson sensed something was wrong. Something was missing that was familiar... _Galen!_

Anakin, sensing his thoughts, gave him a dark nod and the two of them raced to the safe room and just as Orson dreaded, the only sign of the scientist was an overturned table and blood on the ground. Orson tightened his grip on his lightsaber and screamed. 

"Perhaps it's time to get some help," Anakin hissed. He'd grown quite attached to Galen as well over the short amount of time they spent together. All three of them delighted in meeting every once in a while when the Rebellion got...stressful.

"What are you suggesting?"

"We go to Tatooine."

 

**Present, Chimaera**

 

"The Emperor is a smart man," Thrawn cooed as he bright a long knife along Tarkin's cheek, not hard enough to draw blood but not soft enough to not hurt. "He can see your affection for Erso. He saw it since the beginning. He understands why you promoted him so high - he is a genius. But not the best mind we have. Too bad extracting Krennic would be too difficult. That would be an even better prize."

Galen shook slightly against his bonds, hurt and appalled. A deathtrooper hissed and slapped him. Hard. Tarkin tuned his head.

"It seem's he was right," Thrawn noted. "That makes my job a lot easier, Tarkin. Trooper, get an Electrostaff." 

Tarkin's eyes widened. "No, it was my fault," he managed. "Don't." 

"I appreciate your sentiment," Thrawn smirked. "All the better. Shock him." 

The deathtrooper activated the Electrostaff and brought the electric tip to Galen's arm for three seconds. Once the staff was removed and breath returned to his body, Galen screamed, prompting a kick from an accompanying deathtrooper.

"You see, I've designed a staff that has been weakened. It's to be just as painful, but it won't kill you, even after...say...hours," Thrawn purred. He stood up and beckoned the deathtroopers leave. He picked up the modified staff, and Galen backed away, fear written clearly in his eyes. Tarkin flinched. 

"You bastard," Tarkin breathed. Thrawn only laughed and stepped into the shadows of the badly lit room.

"I only promised you'd be alive, Tarkin," Thrawne spoke, amused. "That doesn't mean unharmed." Tarkin bit his tongue as the Chiss left the room. Using his legs, Tarkin maneuvered himself closer until he was close to Galen. The scientist's eyes widened and he shook his head, stumbling away from the Grand Moff.

"I'm so sorry, Erso," Tarkin attempted.

"You've done too much for that," Galen hissed, although the attempted hardness in his voice was laced with fear and uncertainty. Someone like Krennic would have lifted his bound hands and beat up Tarkin no matter what was at stake, but Galen stayed put, his docile, innocent creature showing. Tarkin nodded, slightly hurt, and crawled back to his corner of the room. 

 

**Present, Tatooine**

 

"So, what exactly are we doing here," Orson murmured as the borrowed ship landed on the desert planet's surface. 

"You'll see." 

The two men walked along, a silent need for revenge burning through their veins. "Troopers," Orson muttered darkly. Anakin turned around and sense the soldiers nearby. He nodded. 

They hooked their sabers somewhere not in view and pulled their hoods over, walking past. Using the Force, they distracted all the civilians and soldiers around them to get around Mos Eisley. Orson gritted his teeth as sand flew all around him, sticking to layer of sweat that covered his skin. 

"He's on the planet, but not here."

"Who?"

"You'll see." They walked around some more, until they found an exit port. "Ready for a walk?"

"You seem to know your way around here. How?"

"Okay, that's something I'm not sharing. At least not yet." 

Orson narrowed his eyes but didn't protest as they leapt across rocks and sand dunes. Orson's footing slipped at one point and Anakin grabbed his arm before he fell down the canyon. The older Jedi shot him an understanding look and they kept going, fighting against the strong winds and sweeping sand. 

There was a growl in the distance and Anakin flinched. "Look out!" Orson yelled as a weird looking creature showed up out of nowhere with a raised weapon. Anakin flipped around and ignited his lightsaber. Quickly, whatever that was was dealt with. "What the hell was that?"

"Tuskan Raider," Anakin hissed, looking around. "They never attack as one. There are others nearby."

Orson ignited his own lightsaber, looking around for more hostiles. When nothing showed, he turned to look at his master. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure," Anakin turned around and looked Orson in the eye. "When it comes to Tatooine, I know too much about it." Again, Orson's eyes narrowed and he shrugged, trying to alleviate his master's anger.

"I dealt with the rest," came a voice from behind them. Both men whirled around, hoods shivering in the strong winds. "Who are you."

"Who am I, who are you!" Anakin snarled. The old man raised two muscular arms to his own hood and let it fall behind his head. Orson felt as Anakin's tension softened all of a sudden. Orson squinted but he still didn't notice anything about this old man. 

"Master?" Orson asked, confused.

Anakin didn't answer. He only let his own hood drop and the old man's eyes widened and a silent lighting of affection and mended betrayal. No one moved. Orson turned to look at his master and tugged at his arm. 

"Anakin," the old man breathed. "You're alive."

All of a sudden, Orson was pulled into Anakin's memories. The man who raised him. The man who trained him. The man who assisted him. The man who betrayed him. The man who loved him...

"Obi-Wan," Anakin gasped, running forwards to embrace his old master. Kenobi laughed in a husky tone. "Oh my god, Obi-Wan I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I'm glad you forgive me," Kenobi sighed, voice laced with tacit relief. 

"I'm the one who needs to beg forgiveness." 

Orson stood on the sidelines, watching as Skywalker and Kenobi embraced twenty years of betrayal, hate, and separation attempting to mend itself in that one embrace. 

"I think there's someone you need to meet," Kenobi whispered as they finally pulled away. 

 

**Present, Chimaera**

 

Galen screamed as the modified Electrostaff hit his chest for the fifth time. He fell to the ground, breathless and beginning to tear up. Tarkin hissed for the fifth time and struggled against his bonds, but he was now tied down just as well. 

"Admit it, you accepted this job because it pleases you," Tarkin snarled. Suddenly his snarl turned into a sneer. "I can see your excitement from all the way over here." 

Thrawn turned around, eyes blazing. "The perhaps I'll satisfy it." Tarkin continued to sneer as Thrawn undid his pants and walked towards him, his giant, Chiss cock leading the way. Suddenly, he paused and changed his mind. "Maybe it's wiser to fuck the lamb than the lion." He smirked as he retraced his steps and shoved his cock into Galen's unsuspecting mouth instead. 

Tarkin let out an outraged growl and attempted to leap up, but when his bonds felt that sudden movement, a surge of electricity ran through his whole body, eliciting a scream. Thrawn only laughed as he continued fucking the mouth of the man who never thought to bite down as he knew Tarkin would attempt to do. After a few short minutes, the electricity stopped and Thrawn spent his load, watching as Galen swallowed the fluids with a disgusted, worn out look on his face.

It seemed easier when Orson did it. Perhaps Orson was just more experienced and more accustomed to the disgusting taste. Or maybe the Chiss taste was just worse on its own. Galen coughed. 

"Any more comments, Tarkin?" Thrawn asked politely. The Grand Moff snarled but he kept his mouth closed...for more reasons than one. "Exellent. It's been a while since anything like that's happened and perhaps I'd like to try it again. Open up, Erso."

Galen obeyed, expecting the worst, but Tarkin spoke first. "No," he muttered, sounding defeated. "I'll do it." Galen turned to stare at him in surprise.

Thrawn's smirk widened and he walked over to Tarkin. "Bite once, and your little friend is getting raped a second time," Thrawn warned through this smirk. It didn't matter though, Tarkin wasn't going to do anything. 

Something seemed to snap in Tarkin when he loosened his throat and allowed himself to take the Chiss male, and all three people in the room knew it. Tarkin broke a little. Thrawn won a little. Galen forgave a little. 

When Thrawn felt himself nearing orgasm a second time, instead of shooting his load down Tarkin's throat, he pulled out and it splatter all over Tarkin's face. Thrawn brought one finger over his face and thrust it in Tarkin's mouth. Unwillingly, Tarkin sucked around the finger, lapping up the disgusting Chiss come. Thrawn nodded and palmed out the room, and that's when Tarkin realized that he wasn't going to be able to get this off his face. 

 

**Three Months Ago, Coruscant**

 

"My lord," Thrawn whispered as he entered the Emperor's dark office with a bow. He wasn't scared, but it was good to show some fear, fake or not. 

"I think it's time to reward your loyalty and genius," Palpatine informed him, voice smooth and slow as usual. Thrawn narrowed his eyes a tiny bit, expecting this to be a falsehood.

"My lord?"

"I've seen your actions," Palpatine replied silkily. "Soon, Tarkin will be yours." So he knew. This had to be a manipulation of some kind, but Thrawn kept silent, bowing silently.

"Thank you, my lord."

"He has betrayed the Empire," Papatine continued. "It is your turn to...how do I put this...break him."

"I will do what I must, my lord." 

"There is a weapon you can use against him," Palpatine said. "Galen Erso or Orson Krennic. He is a proud man. If you assault him, he will take the abuse with a polite 'thank you'. But when he offers to take punishment in the place of someone...close, he'll begin to tear." 

"I will do just that, my lord."

"Good, good." Those two words took perhaps thirty seconds to issue, and it struck Thrawn at how many traps were laid for him. He'd walk in anyways, but he'd know of the traps before they closed on him. "RememberMitth'raw'nuruodo, I want my tactical genius alive and fully functioning. Do try not to break his mind. Just his spirit." Thrawn shivered at the perfect way Palpatine said his name, and he nodded curtly. 

"Yes, my lord."

"Good."

 

Thrawn rubbed at his forehead. He was having doubts all of a sudden. The Emperor seemed so...certain at torturing one of his best. Was he setting a trap? Was he trying to find disloyalty in Thrawn himself? Was this a silent test? 

Thousands of possibilities floated into Thrawn's head. There was no way this was just a torture mission. Thrawn decided to do his job and break the man he respected so much, but he'd so more than just that. 

Thrawn would show kindness here and there. He would gain Tarkin's trust. Perhaps stir something like Stockholm Syndrome. He planned to make life a misery, but perhaps it was going to be just as miserable for him to plaster on a fake smirk and continuously abuse and assault the man he respected and another man that he had nothing against. It clashed with his morals, or the few he had. 

Suddenly Thrawn realized one of the things Palpatine was trying to do. Thrawn regarded Tarkin as a military genius, ruthless and quick. To degrade him would to be to degrade the person he looked up. Destroy the very light he sought out. He would have no one to look to after that, and that was torture in itself. Thrawn was a genius as well, always calculating, always thinking. But he drew that power from those he cared about, and Tarkin was certainly one of those people.

He knew what he had to do. He would break Tarkin, and then put the man back together. He'd submit himself to the broken man, and let him regain his old confidence, no matter how painful the process would be for him on the outside and on the inside. He would let Tarkin do whatever he wanted to him, but first, the breaking had to happen to satisfy Palpatine. Plus, he was a good actor, just as he was good at most everything else.

 

**Present, Chimaera**

 

 

Thrawn entered the room again, but this time he was accompanied by deathtroopers who carried a damp cloth, a few pieces of bread, sufficient water, and a ring of keys. The deathtroopers set the items on the table, and they went to stand by the door, guarding it silently. Thrawn took the ring of keys and inched towards Tarkin, who tried to edge away, but as soon as that movement set forth, electricity cackled through the Grand Moff, making him scream. It took all of Thrawn's self control not to put on a face of distaste, instead making himself seem satisfied. When the electricity stopped, he inched closer to the stationary man and untied him. He did the same for Galen Erso. 

Tarkin didn't even bother to move a muscle, but Thrawn could tell the dried semen on his face was making him uncomfortable. So he reached for the damn cloth and gently rubbed away at the come with the cloth until Tarkin was clean, but his face shone with confusion, not gratitude. 

"Good day," Thrawn managed before leaving. The deathtroopers stepped outside to give them privacy, but Tarkin could hear the buzzing of their suit as they kept guard. Tarkin looked at the food and water with mistrust on his face. Galen inched forwards, but Tarkin grabbed his arm. Realizing what he was doing, Tarkin let go, red-faced.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Just, don't trust the food." Galen looked at him with something of pity.

"Why?"

"It's probably poisoned or something worse."

"No, I mean why abuse Krennic, kill my daughter, rape me...but then take humiliation and discomfort for me? I'm a smart man, but like Thrawn said, I'm not the best. I just can't figure it out."

Tarkin sighed. "I don't know, Galen. I really don't know what I'm doing anymore..." 

The door hissed open as Thrawn reentered wearing different apparel and Tarkin and Galen both fell back to the far wall, looking terrified. Thrawn, with no happiness, took in their broken state. 

"It's not poisoned," Thrawn sighed as he ripped off a piece of each loaf of bread and bit into it. He also took a sip out of both glasses of water. It was the truth, the food wasn't touched in any way.

"Why are you back," Tarkin hissed. 

"My guards can hear you. They informed me of your mistrust. I came to amend that." With that, Thrawn left again after saying something about the fact that if they needed anything, they could just knock twice on the door and the guards would call him.

Tarkin looked at Galen, and the two injured men stalked closer to the bread and water, eyeing it like it was some sort of dangerous prey. When they were close enough, they grabbed the food and fell back to the far wall and ate it at their respective corners of the room.

Thrawn watched this affair from his room, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. He didn't want this - this was all the Emperor. But he couldn't let them know. They had to be afraid of him for Palpatine to trust him with the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's a plot to this part, and once again, please bear with me. But there are two ways the next chapter can go - I have two plot-lines. 
> 
> If you don't want to read more like this, please let me know. However if you do, then also let me know. I'll start writing the next one based on the results I get. Thanks for reading up to this point! Hope you enjoy! And also hope this makes up for the short chapter I posted yesterday.


	12. Atonement

**Present, Chimaera**

 

Galen screamed. 

Gritting his teeth, Tarkin rushed in and laid two hands on Galen's strong arms, attempting to stabilize him, but the scientist seemed to get more of whatever emotion he was feeling, and knocked Tarkin aside and landed a slap across the Grand Moff's face. Tarkin didn't even flinch, and for once, he wasn't angry. Thrawn's torture had been going on for two weeks now, and Tarkin had certainly changed. He was, in itself, broken. And it was because he allowed himself to break to make Erso's life easier.

"Stop," Galen moaned, his eyes still shut tightly. _He's asleep._  "Go away, please leave me alone...please!"

Galen's arms flailed wildly and he accidentally landed a hard punch on Tarkin's face, forcing a grunt as the older man fell to the ground. 

"Okay, I'll do it," Galen murmured, as he grunted a few times. Tarkin imagined he was being assaulted in his dream. "I'll do it, just please don't hurt her. Please..." 

With that Galen jerked awake, his eyes filled with tears and he looked around wildly. When he slowly began to remember where he was, he saw Tarkin there, lying on the floor, a hand tapping at an bruised cheek that was an ugly shade of purple.

"It's okay," Tarkin replied, settling Galen's fears which were written in his eyes. "Mind telling me what you were dreaming about? Maybe it explains why you're like that."

"Like what."

"Docile. Obedient. Broken before the breaking."

Galen flinched as he nodded, sweat rolling down his forehead. "You're perceptive," Galen spoke meekly, not knowing what else to say. Tarkin chuckled, the sound slightly comforting.

"Yes, I obtained my rank that way." Galen laughed too, the humor beginning to lighten the mood. "I have noticed quite a few things about you, Erso."

"Like what."

"For one, I know that you never loved Krennic until recently, but I could see the harbored feelings. So he did something for you that you consider either important or vital. Perhaps that is linked to your dream?" Galen sighed, knowing Tarkin would keep pressing until he got what he wanted.

"Look, Orson asked me once if you were my first," Galen began. "Not as in sex in general, he knows about Lyra. He meant as in me being sodomized."

Tarkin nodded, watching as creases began lining the scientist's face.

"I lied," Galen admitted with a nervous tone as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "When Krennic finally was able to admit to me why he was so afraid of sex and he told me of how he was raped, it was hard. Hard not to admit to him what happened to me was much worse than just a one time rape from one man I didn't know."

"I'm so sorry," Tarkin breathed. He suddenly realized he didn't want to hear this story, but Galen pressed on insistently, a cold, dead look sweeping over his normally charismatic or even fearful visage. 

"They were my classmates." At that, Tarkin raised an eyebrow at the word 'they'. "There were six of them. They threatened to kill my mother if...if...if I didn't let them..." Tarkin nodded, bidding him go on because he understood how hard it was to talk about this. Galen looked slightly grateful. "Orson was different. He was strong from the beginning...but I was just a kid who my father pushed around a little too much."

"What happened," Tarkin spoke, squeezing his eyes shut so he didn't have to see the look of sudden panic and pain on Galen's face. The shadow of those emotions were always there, but this was so clearly written, it was  _loud_ on the otherwise handsome features of the scientist. 

"They told me I wasn't going to tell anyone unless I wanted my mother to die.  Every day, all six, oh hell, Wilhuff. Then they switched tactics after I no longer bent to them like I used to. Then came the blood and the bruises and the degradation. Orson helped me get out of there, but he never really understood why I wanted to so bad."

Tarkin's expression softened into not quite pity but something close. "This sounds terrible, but I actually noticed how blank you were when I...lost my mind. How you just groaned and cried but you never screamed." Galen nodded, his eyes transfixed to the wall. Tarkin pulled him into an awkward embrace and Galen let himself melt into Tarkin's arms and the Grand Moff whispered a fairy tale his mother recited for him when he was a child. All the while, Tarkin remembered his own merry childhood and quick ascendance. 

 

Thrawn clicked off the monitor, his face twisted in regret and shame.  _Oh fuck. What did I do to Erso..._

Instead of getting himself a drink, he sent a message to Palpatine, saying he'd done the job. Within minutes, he got a reply. _  
_

 

_Good. Now let him back into the ranks. Do what you want with Erso._

Thrawn clicked his teeth, sensing another trap. If he sent Erso back to Fulcrum's base, than that would be disastrous for Thrawn. He had to find a way to return this broken scientist to the man who could offer him the world, and that would take time and effort. The Emperor was watching. 

As for Tarkin, the rebuilding had to begin. Thrawn gritted his teeth, imagining the retribution that would happen.

 

**Present, Tatooine**

 

"This was the only token of you I had left," Obi-Wan chuckled as he pulled out Anakin's old saber. Anakin's eyes widened and he grabbed the saber, staring at it with such wonder in his eyes. 

"You kept this?"

"Of course."

Smiling, Anakin turned to Orson and handed him the saber. Orson picked it up and gasped in delight.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Yes, it's very well done and well weighted," Obi-Wan laughed.

"You want it?" Anakin asked, watching as Orson's eyes widened. "When you picked up the saber - the kyber crystal seemed oddly attuned to you. Perhaps you should take it." Orson nodded slowly, his eyes blank with excitement and gratitude. 

 

"Here's why we're actually here," Anakin began. "My apprentice here..."

"Apprentice? Certainly seems very similar to Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said. Orson laughed uncomfortably. 

"Well anyways, there were some...issues."

"Like what?"

"His...friend got captured." Anakin turned to Orson and bid him say what he wished. He knew Obi-Wan wouldn't care about him and Galen, but it was also safer and simpler to keep things to friendship. However, this was not the time to be safe and simple. He needed Obi-Wan to understand the dire situation.

"The man I love was taken from me," Orson muttered. It seemed a lot weirder saying it out loud, but you can't have everything.

"I see."

Obi-Wan ran some finger through his own beard, thinking. He walked to the edge of room, digging through a chest. Anakin and Orson took a seat. Within a few short minutes, he pulled out a blaster.

"I believe I have someone who can help you. Of course, I'll be there, but this young man is more capable than I will be."

"Well?"

"Your son, Anakin. Your son."

" _What."_

 

**Present, Chimaera**

 

"You want me to do... _what?_ " Tarkin asked, his voice incredulous and laced with distrust. 

The three of them were in a secret room Thrawn designed in his ship. The room was sound-proof and only Thrawn knew about it. He knew if this happened in his quarters, the Emperor would know, so he took all the necessary precautions. 

"Trust me."

"I can't trust anyone anymore."

Thrawn sighed, "That's exactly what needs to change." He picked up the cane and tried to force it into Tarkin's hands once more, and the Grand Moff backed away once more, sensing a trap. 

"Why would a man like youwant this," Tarkin hissed.

"Of course I don't want this," Thrawn retorted. "I didn't want any of this. The Emperor gave me a test, and I wasn't about to be on his hit list."

"So instead you torture me and an innocent  _scientist._ I mean come on, Thrawn. He's not even an officer, let alone a soldier." Galen didn't react, but the words hurt him a little bit. He knew Tarkin was saying this to protect him and to make him seem like less of a threat, but words kill nonetheless. 

"And that's why I'm letting you do this to me. Please. Give me back the Grand Moff I looked up to and admired. One full of spirit."

"I never thought you for a masochist," Tarkin snorted as he snatched the cane. Thrawn looked up, his eyes wild. Perhaps he _was_ a masochist. Either way, he was going to be the receiving end of a disastrous punishment, and he might as well get something out of it.  

Galen watched, his eyes dead, as Tarkin let the cane whistle the first time. He watched as the instrument stuck Thrawn's back.

"Oh, come on I know you can do better than that," Thrawn gasped, voice thick with pain. "I need you back, Tarkin. The real Tarkin. Not the scarred, broken man the Emperor forced me to make."

The cane whistled again, drawing a tiny bit of blood, but still, it didn't add up to the possible damage Tarkin could actually inflict. Few underestimated him, even with his age, because he was so slender and quick, the cobra inside could have them all decimated. Thrawn gritted his teeth against the intense pain but he still wanted...no needed more. He mocked Tarkin again to stoke the flames.

The third strike made Thrawn snarl and collapse to the floor, shaking and sweating. 

"Wilhuff," Galen began meekly, but Tarkin cut him off with a fourth swing that sliced straight through Thrawn's uniform, drawing really blood for the first time and eliciting the first scream. Galen shook Tarkin's arm in an attempt to stop this assault but Tarkin threw him off wildly, unbalancing the scientist. He was beyond raged, and this was punishment for all the pain Tarkin felt from not only Thrawn, but the others like Vader and even Orson too. Thrawn just happened to be the only vent for this incredible ticking time bomb.

 

**Present, Tatooine**

 

The boy was so much more real in his arms. 

The tears that ran down his face were proof of his indefinite existence.

Orson realized that the son didn't look much like the father, but the eyes, chin, nose, and Force signature made them echo each other in a way that simple looks could not. He couldn't imagine having a son.

"How did you know," Anakin asked, his voice quivering. 

"I took this boy from Padme as she died and I delivered him to his uncle and aunt where I watched him grow up."

"Wait...what?" Anakin began confusedly. "Padme died because..."

"Of childbirth and a broken heart," Obi-Wan finished. "You didn't kill her. Palpatine did." 

They stood there, so engulfed with emotion. Orson didn't experience the horrors Palpatine enacted on the Jedi and especially Anakin and Obi-Wan, but when he was transported to Anakin's mind during their link, it was certainly just as painful to experience it that way. Orson bowed his head in a sign of respect. Like was more oblivious to the emotions, but he stood, sensing the sudden pain that linked the three men.

"My father," Luke whispered. "Who would have thought."

Anakin turned and laid a strained smile on his son. It was something...different. Something special that these two could be united. That they could have met was something in itself, but this was another bond that was almost as strong as his bond with Ahsoka or even Orson. Obi-Wan also enjoyed seeing them together, completed. He acted as if nothing was amiss, but the absence of the man he trained and the man who fought at his side years and years...it took it's toll on the old man. He could see himself nearing the end of this life, and so he brought Luke to his father to complete what he could not. 

"We leave tonight," Anakin announced. "I'll fly us back to Fulcrum's"

 

**Three Years Ago, Eadu**

 

Krennic walked towards Galen, and the scientist smiled as his friend approached.

"Lieutenant," Galen greeted in a friendly tone. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Do I need a reason to visit, my old friend?"

Galen scoffed and the he let Krennic into his quarters. Jyn stepped out of her room, her lips parted in a semi-smile. 

"Hey Orson," she murmured. Krennic smiled and gave her a hug. Galen watched the two of them and he couldn't feel any more complete, his savior by his side and his daughter to keep him company when the days got long and dark. 

"How's the research going," Krennic asked, still locked in a smile. 

"Boring. I'm getting a lot done, but it's still boring."

Suddenly, Krennic's smile evaporated and he detached himself from Jyn's embrace and swept his friend aside to tell him the terrible news.

"What is it," Galen sighed. "I can see it on your face."

"I received transmission from Grange," Krennic began uncomfortably. His looked at his feet and shifted his hands. "You're mother....she was targeted by some people, I don't know. I was told that it was six people and that she wanted you to know she'll love you always." Galen remained impassive. He looked the same as usual, just a little more detached. He looked up at Krennic's hurt eyes.

"Hey, hey. Look, this isn't your fault," Galen assured him. In his mind, all he could feel was a cold hatred. He knew exactly who killed his mother. 

"I should have put more security, I should have..."

Galen shook his head and looked into Krennic's distressed eyes. "It's okay, I promise."

 

**Present, Chimaera**

 

Tarkin dropped the cane, shaking despite himself. 

Galen had crawled to the edge of the room, flinching every time Thrawn screamed and every time the sickening sound of impact reached out to his ears. 

"Mind getting me the bacta patches," Thrawn groaned.

"Do it yourself."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Thrawn chuckled weakly. He made a feeble attempt to stand, but as his muscles tightened, he collapsed back to the floor. Tarkin watched with admiration as the determined Chiss began to crawl his way over to the bacta patches. 

"Let me help you," Galen murmured, rushing forwards and grabbing the patches. Thrawn looked grateful, but a defiant tone still hung about him.

"You want a turn too, Erso?" he managed with a grin. 

"Your welcome," Galen retorted with a scoff. Thrawn grunted as the first patches were laid on his bloodied back. He looked like he'd been full on whipped with a lightwhip. Tarkin admired his work.

"You have to do something to me, too," Thrawn gasped as Galen finished and he was able to pull himself into a sitting position. 

"And why's that?"

"Because...I broke you too and I have to restore it."

Galen chuckled darkly. "Oh, sweetheart. I've already been broken."

Thrawn laughed weakly. Tarkin got up and left the room, muttering about "masochist Chiss scum" and he left Galen with the injured Thrawn. 

"I guess I'm here to make sure you're okay," Galen murmured. Thrawn laughed and beckoned him leave but the scientist wasn't going.


	13. Stealth is of the Essence

**Present, Near the Chimaera**

 

Anakin Skywalker didn't bring a fleet. 

He never had to. Now, at his side in a squadron of X-Wings, there were his son, his mentor, and his apprentices. Who else did he need by his side? 

There was no telling where Galen Erso was, but as soon as Ahsoka received an intercepted transmission from a grudging Tarkin that sent directly to Vader's suit, the Chimaera was their immediate target. Anakin's whole squadron was at utmost determination and Anakin couldn't help but smile to himself.  _If only Rex were at my side..._

"Alright squad, we're at the rendezvous point."

"You know, we need a squad name," Ahsoka said, ever humorous. "Got any ideas...Skyguy?Cause "alright squad" seems a little but dull." 

"You know, right now, I'd like to concentrate on  _not getting shot._  We're going to dock in their emergency landing bay."

"Well," Anakin felt his heart speed up at his son's voice. It'd been a few days but the voice of his son was still something that shook him to his core every time he heard it. "We are technically not apart of the rebellion. And we have savage and destructive tendencies...I'd say we're pretty rogue."

Orson, of course, couldn't sit out forever. "I like it. Rogue Squadron. That makes Anakin Rogue Leader and me Rogue One." The team burst into smiles and laughter and the sudden uplift of mood pumped up the motivation once again. 

_We'll find him, Orson._

_I know we will, master._

They flew, under the strict confidence of Anakin. Their formations could not have looked more complete and perfect. It was satisfying to say the least. 

Although they knew that Galen was as good as rescued, it didn't stop Orson from feeling a bit apprehensive about the task at hand. It just seemed like something was going...wrong. As if there was something bad was going to happen.

The flew in closer, within the turrets' range and a sudden realization washed over them all.

"Wait," Ahsoka called out. "The Chimaera isn't shooting at us."

"Think it's a trap?" Orson asked.

"Of course it's a trap," Anakin replied.

"I have a bad feelings about this," Orson muttered. Rogue Squadron flew in anyways.

 

No challenge ever fazed Anakin Skywalker.

 

**Present, On Board the Chimaera**

 

"Stand down," Thrawn ordered. His officers looked up at him in confusion. 

"We can take them down if we fire now," Admiral Ciandew hissed. 

"That's the point." Thrawn left the room leaving his equal boiling in anger.

He sure was a great actor. He had almost forced Galen to take off the bacta patches as soon as the wounds closed. He wanted to keep the scars as a memory of this time and a lesson for the future. As long as it wasn't bleeding copiously, then it was fine. 

Now, he was still in incredible pain and he felt like his back was on fire. Still, he walked with his normal, stiffly casual strides despite how much pain that put him in. No one but Galen and Tarkin knew why he was walking the slightest bit stiffer.

"So? Did they listen?" Tarkin asked as soon as Thrawn entered the secret room.

"Of course. Unlike your men, mine follow orders."

Tarkin hissed but didn't react much else. Galen stood up. 

"Why are you helping us?" He hadn't spoken for days. Not after he threw up during him helping Thrawn. His voice was dusty from disuse, but Thrawn found it rather more attractive than his normal voice.

"Just be happy I am." 

"So what exactly are you doing?" Tarkin asked. "As in how are you going to cover this up. A lot of your soldiers are going to die, going after four Jedi and one force sensitive boy. You're giving your soldiers a death penalty. For doing nothing wrong."

Thrawn rubbed at his temple. "You know, I'm doing this to save your ass, so why don't you shut the hell up." Tarkin wound his arm back for a punch, but Thrawn was faster. The two of them started engaging in a short fight.

Galen sighed. Tensions just always had to run high. Even when he was about to be rescued.

The ship shook slightly when the X-Wings docked and it jolted Thrawn and Tarkin out of their little fight. 

"Time to deliver you back to your master, Erso," Thrawn said.

Galen didn't know if it was an insult or a feeble attempt at affection.

 

**Present, On Board the Chimaera (Anakin POV)**

 

Deathtroopers weren't a problem for Darth Vader and they were even less to Anakin Skywalker.

Keeping his saber sheathed, he literally cleared a route throughout the ship using just the Force itself. It was almost as if his old powers and his new powers combined to make something even more powerful.

He could catch lasers. 

It was truly a terrifying sight to the different arrays of troopers as they continuously, rank after rank, were deployed and cut down by the lead man alone. The rest had their weapons drawn in case of an ambush.

"At this rate, you could have done this yourself," Obi-Wan teased. His padawan didn't respond. They split up in the search for Erso, and Anakin was leading Orson and Obi-Wan while Ahsoka and Luke went to the opposite side of the ship. 

The fight only intensified until...

"Stop!"

The voice was thunderous and commanding. All the soldiers immediately stood down and lowered their weapons. Anakin narrowed his eyes when a Chiss male came through. Walking in front of him were Galen Erso and Wilhuff Tarkin.

"I believe you're here for these two gentlemen?" the Chiss asked in a cool, polite tone. 

"No, just the scientist," Anakin responded. "Who are you. I haven't seen you before."

"I am Admiral Thrawn," the Chiss replied. 

Anakin threw back his head in a fit of laughter. "Thrawn? The man who was only heard of in legends? Let's see if you're as good as the rumors make you out to be." Anakin drew his saber and pointed it at Thrawn. Thrawn just shook his head.

"I'm not here to resist you, Lord Vader." The name shoved at Anakin and he growled. "He's yours."

Thrawn shoved Galen forwards and Orson rushed forwards to catch him in an embrace. Galen winced as Orson patted him down everywhere, checking for any bad wounds. A snarl bubbled in his throat when his hand passed by a few burn wounds that could have only been caused by electricity. He looked up at Thrawn with such hatred in his eyes, the Chiss Admiral almost faltered. 

The intimate moment was suddenly disrupted when more shots rang out in the fateful hallway. Anakin turned around ignited his lightsaber again, a hint of savageness in his blue eyes. It took mere seconds to cut through the ranks of Stormtroopers that tried to advance on the group. 

"What is this, Thrawn," Orson snarled. He reached for his own lightsaber but Galen but a hand over his and shook his head. 

"I can ask that same question...Admiral Ciandew. What are your men doing here?"

"Oh, so the legend doesn't even have full control of his own ship," Anakin sneered, anger twisting his voice. Thrawn hissed, but his partner had a rather different response. A more...violent response.

Admiral Ciandew laughed wildly as if he was heavily drunk and aimed a few shots and Anakin. The Jedi deflected the array of lasers aimed at him, making one of them hit Ciandew in the shoulder. No one but Ciandew noticed how one of the stray lasers hit Obi-Wan, who was still paying full attention to Thrawn, in the back.

Anakin walked forwards and stared down Ciandew in such a violent way. He let his hand close around Ciandew's throat. 

"I did this to my officers when I was Vader. I'm not afraid to do it now." 

"You...let go...or...save him...choose," Ciandew gasped, scratching at Anakin's hand. Anakin turned around just in time to see Obi-Wan crumble to the ground. Anakin's eyes widened and in a sudden fit of rage, Ciandew's neck snapped. Anakin dropped the lifeless admiral and rushed forwards to his master's aid.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey stay with me," Anakin begged, grabbing Obi-Wan's hand and tugging. "I'm getting you out of here. Stay with me, stay with me please stay..." 

Obi-Wan was alive. Alive but hanging by a thread. 

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin sobbed. Shots resumed in the hallway when Thrawn ordered his men to fire at Ciandew's garrison. But that roaring sound was almost silent to Anakin when blood began pounding in his ears. "Obi-Wan..."

Obi-Wan lifted his head to look at his apprentice. "It's okay," he whispered, the light in his eyes beginning to go out. 

"I'm getting you out of here," Anakin promised but Obi-Wan only chuckled, his voice tight. 

"I knew...this would be my...last mission, Anakin," Obi-Wan managed. "That's why...I brought you...L-Luke." Obi-Wan brought hand up and Anakin leaned his face into the hand, nuzzling at it with full knowledge that it would soon be a cold hand. 

The world was cold. 

The world died.

Anakin screamed and screamed until Orson pulled him away, tears lining his own eyes.

 

**Present, On Board the Chimaera (Thrawn POV)**

 

Betrayal was always so painful.

_Ciandew...you stupid fucking xenophobe._

The last of Ciandew's men were killed and the rebels were gone. It left Thrawn kneeling and Tarkin the only other one there. 

"They're gone," Tarkin murmured. 

Thrawn got up and a new look overturned his face. "Next time they show up...kill them."

 

**One Day Later, Fulcrum's Base**

 

"Did they treat you well?" Orson demanded as soon as he and Galen were alone in their quarters for the first time. 

"Well is a bit of an overstatement. But Thrawn...I just don't know." 

Orson looked at Galen with such guilt in his eyes. "I'm so sorry I let them take you."

"It's not your fault. How's Anakin doing," Galen asked, trying to change the topic. 

"He's shaken but Ahsoka's there for him. I don't think he'll be that confident ever again. He...he blames himself for Obi-Wan's death."

They stopped talking and their eyes locked for the first time in weeks. Galen pressed forwards and kissed Krennic, savoring the taste. Galen could taste the relief in Orson's saliva. He drank the want in and it was delectable. 

"Say it...please say it," Orson begged, his hands travelling down to Galen's pants.

"Force, I love you, Orson," Galen breathed. Orson smiled weakly as if unconvinced and let his hand slide though the elastic of Galen's loose pants and let his hand close around Galen's throbbing cock.

"Damn it, Galen I missed you so much," Orson gasped as he ran his hand up and down with mild discomfort of the constricted space. Galen hissed and trusted up into Orson's hand. "Damn it I thought about you every night and day hoping... _praying,_ for perhaps the first time in my life, that you were safe."

He kept stroking and Galen kept thrusting until Galen orgasmed with a snarl.

"Now that that's out of the way, Galen," Orson murmured. "Tell me, what did they do to you?"

Galen's eyes glazed with memories and he tugged Orson's own pants down. Letting their eyes meet, Galen relaxed his larynx and took Orson to the base, his lips clamping just above his balls. Orson understood and fury began lighting in his eyes. 

"Who did this...Thrawn or Tarkin," Orson demanded. He bit back a sigh when Galen pulled back to respond. 

"Thrawn. When he wanted to do it again, Tarkin did it for me." 

"Why would Tarkin help you?" Orson asked, remembering back to when he was kneeling on the ground and Tarkin was fucking his face. "I would have never thought him as a hero."

"I didn't either. But he did help me."

"So what...you forgave him because he offered to have Thrawn fuck  _his_ mouth instead of yours?"

Galen sighed. "Shut up and let me finish this job." 

Orson closed his eyes, lost in pleasure as Galen put his mouth back on Orson's cock, sucking gently.

 

 

 


End file.
